The Wayward Son
by Zim's-Best-Friend
Summary: Sequel to Problems In the Family. Ember hasn't been feeling well lately. She's also been having a lot of moodswings and cravings for bizarre foods...Uh Oh...- ZimxOC OLD!
1. Chapter 1

YAY!! New sequel…But, also the last sequel…

I've gone with a 6 year time jump. (Title might change)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs! I am not claiming that I do!

------------------------------------------

_The Wayward Son._

Chapter 1: Special Arrangements.

"Please, Zim?!" Ember asked. She was on the verge of tears as she stared at Zim; his back to her.

"I'm sorry, Ember. It's just not possible…" Zim said, and then sighed sadly. He turned to face Ember. Zim walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

Ember, eventually hugged back. Zim pulled away and they looked each other in the eye. Zim was now, 6'0, exactly; Ember was at 5'6. Zim was now almost as tall as the Tallests; something they didn't know about.

Ember looked away from Zim as she wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "Why?" She whispered after a while.

Zim looked down at her, his face filled with remorse. "I already told you, Ember. It's just impossible…even if we tried."

Ember looked up at him. She didn't argue; she knew Zim was right.

Zim looked into her eyes and a small, warm smile appeared on his face. "You're beautiful…you know that right?" He asked in a gentle tone; pulling Ember closer to him.

Ember gave him a small smile. "Yes, I know. You tell me that every day."

It was true. Ember had grown to be a beautiful young woman, and Zim would always reminder her of that. She was now twenty years old.

The smile on Ember's face disappeared as she looked away from Zim. Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Oh, Ember…" Zim said softly as he pulled her into another hug. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you want children. But…it just can't happen." He pulled away and gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

Ember glanced up at Zim, and then looked back down at the floor.

"My race doesn't reproduce like you humans do." Zim took his hands off of Ember's waist. "Like I told you before, we're born in tubes. Besides, it's a one in a million chance that our offspring would survive. They probably wouldn't live to see their first birthday, and…I don't want to put you through that kind of heartbreak."

Ember took a step back, away from Zim. She nodded slightly and looked up at him. "It's okay…I understand, Zim." She said; forcing a smile.

Zim also gave a forced smile. He took a step towards her, and they shared a quick kiss.

Ember pulled back. "Well…I'm going to go up to the house level. See you later, Zim." She said as she turned and headed for the elevator.

Zim sighed as he looked up at the huge computer monitor. He stared at the foreign letters and numbers on the screen, and realized something. He smiled as he formed an idea in his head. Zim turned to tell Ember to come back…but she was already gone.

He went to work.

---

Ember sat on the couch. She stared at the TV; noticing that it was the Angry Monkey Show…again. Gir sat close to the screen, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Dragon lay between Ember and Gir; fast asleep.

The radio was on. A new song began.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
Speak to me_

Ember sighed sadly as she leaned back and stared out the window. The sun was shining brightly and various bird chirps could be heard.

Several birds went by the window, including one with a worm in its mouth. The bird with the worm flew into one of the neighbor's trees; Ember observed it.

The bird flew into a nest, obviously bringing food back to its babies.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

Ember sighed sadly as she looked away. She stared at the ground; feeling new tears fall down her cheeks.

Gir's eyes stayed glued on the TV. He seemed to get closer to the screen as the show went on; with his tongue still sticking out.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

Ember wiped away some of the tears. She didn't really know why she wanted children so much. Ember just guessed that it was a common thing with women her age, ones that were dating.

Well, Zim was pretty much her husband by now. Ember knew that Zim wanted to be a father…she could tell. Ember thought Zim would make a great dad.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

Ember could see the hurt in Zim's eyes when she first brought up the concept of children. He knew she would be asking that question…and it hurt him to have to tell her. It hurt him to know that he would never be a parent.

That's why Ember had only asked twice. The first, last year, a few days after her 19th birthday. It had just…slipped out the second time.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

Ember heard the hallway door open. She quickly wiped away her remaining tears and tried to look happy.

Zim stepped out and looked down at Ember; trying to hide a smile. He had something in his hand, but Ember didn't notice. He sat down next to her.

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

"Hey." Ember said with a small smile on her face.

Zim didn't say anything. All he did was pull Ember into a tight hug; he clenched the thing in his hand as he brought it up to a small area of bare skin on Ember's side.

Ember was slightly confused, but hugged back. She was completely oblivious to what Zim was doing. Ember pulled back when she felt a sharp poke on her side.

Zim pulled the object out and hid it behind his back as Ember seemed to come out of the shock.

"Ow!" She shrieked as she rubbed the side that was poked. "What the hell was that, Zim?!" She asked as she stared at him.

"What?" Zim asked innocently.

"Never mind…Guess it was just a bug bite or something." Ember said as she continued to rub her side. She stood and walked towards the hallway. "I'm going to go lay for a while…I'm feeling a little sick, all of a sudden."

"Okay…Hope you feel better." Zim said as he watched her walk into the hallway.

A smile appeared on Zim's face as the hallway door shut. He brought out what he had been hiding. A needle; it was empty.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, before I start getting yelled at. I know that "get a shot and get pregnant" doesn't work. But, I'm 15! I'm not about to have my favorite character be a pervert and….well, I think you get it. This works just fine.

Song: Move Along. By: The All-American Rejects. (Doesn't really fit that well to me…but it was the best song I had to fit the mood).

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	2. I'm Pregnant?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: I'm…Pregnant? (Beginning: in Ember's POV)

Two days later…

I walked into the elevator, holding my upset stomach. I felt horrible, and I didn't know why. Maybe talking with Zim will get my mind off my sudden sickness…

"Zim?" I called as I walked out of the elevator and looked around the lab.

Zim stopped whatever he was doing and turned around. Gir and Dragon were by his side; they stared at me…like they knew something that I didn't.

"Yeah?" I finally heard him say. "You okay? You…look like you're about to throw up." He turned completely around and held out his arms.

"I'm okay…For now." I said as I walked up to him and was pulled into a gentle embrace. I pulled back a little early. "Why are you being so gentle, Zim? You usually hug me tighter…" I looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"I…Uhh…Didn't want to make you feel sicker…" He said. He looked away from me; clearly trying to hide something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Why was Zim acting like this?

He looked back down at me; his red eyes staring right into mine. He glanced down at Dragon and Gir, as if looking for an answer.

"Zim, are you hiding something from me?" I asked; taking a step back.

Zim sighed and looked back down at me. "Yes…I am." He finally said as he looked away from me.

"Well…What?" I asked with a little laughter in my voice.

"I didn't really want to tell you…you know, before I was a hundred percent sure. But, you have a right to know, right now." He said as he took a step towards me and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I stared up at him, waiting for him to tell me. Another wave of nausea passed through me, but I managed to ignore it.

"Ember…You're—"

---

"I'm…what?!" Ember whispered. She stared up at Zim; feeling him hold her tighter.

"Pregnant." Zim said; a small smile appearing on his face, then vanishing.

"How?" Ember asked. She…was just so shocked, that her happiness wasn't showing.

"That…'poke' you felt a couple nights ago, wasn't a bug bite. I injected you with some of my DNA…and, I guess it worked."

Gir looked up at Zim and Ember as he sat on the ground. He smiled and turned the radio on as he looked at Dragon.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Ember looked down at the ground, trying to let this information sink in. "So…I'm going to be a…mother?" She asked as she looked into Zim's eyes.

Zim nodded as a smile appeared on his face.

Ember smiled back as she felt tears of joy build up in her eyes. "I…I can't believe it." She said; feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

The smile on Ember's face grew bigger as she threw her arms around Zim's neck.

Zim hugged Ember tighter. He was starting to actually feel…protective. 

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Dragon and Gir smiled up at the couple as they hugged. "Yay!!" Gir shouted.

Ember pulled back; never breaking eye contact with Zim. "So…How long?" She asked.

"About nine months." Zim said; his smile never leaving his face. 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Ember was about to say something, but a sudden wave of nausea stopped her from saying anything. She covered her mouth and dashed away from Zim and ran into the elevator. "I'll…be right back…Zim!" She shouted as the elevator door closed.

Zim sighed. "Well…only nine more months of this…" He said as he looked down at Gir and Dragon.

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Also sorry for the short chapter...

Song: When you say nothing at all. By: Alison Krauss and Union Station. (Doesn't fit that well…But I think it's adorable! ^-^)

Next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Getting Bigger

Wow…time sure is moving fast for this story. But, this story is going to be pretty long. At least as long as Music Based Friendship was or longer…I hope.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Getting Bigger.

Five months later…

Ember lay on the couch; her eyes focused on the TV screen as she shoved another handful of chips into her mouth.

The title of the movie, Accepted, appeared on the screen as the comedy movie began. Ember grabbed the remote and turned the volume up a little.

"You're my best friend, Pig!!" Gir shouted from the kitchen; his loud voice already beginning to irritate Ember. She picked up the remote again and turned the volume up a little bit more.

Gir's loud laughter came next. His voice muffled the dialogue of the group of teenagers on the movie. Causing Ember to turn the volume up louder, almost to max volume. She forced herself to try and stay calm.

Gir's laughing got even louder as a plate was heard smashing on the floor. He stopped for a second to say, "…Oops…" Then went right back to laughing.

Finally, Ember couldn't take it anymore. "Gir!" She shouted as she sat up halfway; not able to sit all the way up because of her larger belly.

Gir stopped laughing and turned his head to look at Ember. A look of shock on his face from Ember actually…yelling at him.

Dragon lifted his head as he stared at Ember from the kitchen floor.

The hallway door opened and Zim walked out. Though, the sound of the hallway door went unheard, due to the high volume on the TV. Zim stared at Ember as she glared at Gir.

"Can you please, shut-up for at least five minutes so I can watch the movie?!" Ember shouted at Gir. She glared at him as he gave her a hurt-filled look and turned back around.

Zim looked over at Gir with a look of concern, and then looked down at Ember with the same expression on his face. He watched as Ember turned back around and shoved more chips into her mouth.

"Uhh…Ember? Don't you think you should, you know…eat healthier? I mean…that junk food probably isn't…good for the baby…" Zim said slowly and with caution.

Ember shot him a dirty look.

"Umm…." Zim said nervously. Over the past few months, he had learned, for the most part, not to disturb Ember when she was eating or trying to relax, for fear of triggering one of her, rather violent, mood swings. He seemed to forget that little "rule" today…

Ember's eyes narrowed as she kept staring up at Zim. She stayed silent, but her eyes said that she didn't want to be bothered.

"Uhh…Right. I'll just be in the lab, then…" Zim said with a nervous smile. He took a few steps backwards and walked back into the hallway.

Gir and Dragon silently ran past Ember and into the hallway right before the door slid closed. Leaving Ember alone to watch her movie.

Ember grabbed the remote and turned the volume on the TV down to a more appropriate level. She placed the remote back on the side table and folded her arms as she watched; completely lost as to what was happening.

On the screen, it showed the group of teenagers as they entered an abandoned building. She then watched as one of them placed a board back on the ceiling, resulting in a dead body to fall down from its hiding place. This caused one of the group's members to start screaming…loud.

Ember wanted to laugh…but she found that she couldn't. She looked away from the movie and at the hallway door. She was starting to feel bad for yelling at Gir and the dirty looks she had given Zim, when all he was doing was trying to think of the baby's welfare.

Maybe it was just morning sickness (even if it was a little too late in the evening for that), but Ember felt sick. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off as she carefully got up and walked into the hallway and then into the elevator.

Ember walked into the lab and saw Zim talking to the Tallests on the giant computer screen. He saluted and the transmission was cut. Zim turned from the blank screen and stopped when he saw Ember.

Ember walked up to Zim and surprised him with a hug.

Zim was a little confused; he was expecting a much different action (mainly yelling). But he wasn't arguing, and hugged back. "You okay?" He asked in a gentle tone.

Ember nodded. She pulled back and looked up into Zim's eyes. "I'm sorry…" She finally said.

"For what?" Zim asked with a smile on his face.

"For…being a moody bitch." Ember said with a little laughter in her voice.

The radio was turned on as Gir accidently kicked it as he ran around with his rubber piggy. A soft song began to play…

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

Zim laughed a bit. "It's okay. Besides, aren't mood swings considered 'normal' for a pregnant female?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Ember said as she looked down at the ground.

"Well, then be glad. A 'normal' pregnancy is what we want, right?"

Ember gave a slight nod as she looked back up at Zim.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be_

Gir continued to run around the lab with his piggy friend. He ran past Dragon; accidently stepping on his tail as he ran by.

Dragon yelped as he sat up and swished his hurt tail. He growled at Gir and gave chase.

_I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)_

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

Zim and Ember looked away from each other to watch Gir and Dragon. They both laughed as Gir gave an abrupt stop, making Dragon, not being able to stop in time, trip and flip over the little robot.

Dragon gave up and stayed lying on the floor; allowing Gir to continue his little game with his rubber piggy.

_I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did_

Zim watched as Gir ran around; making sure he didn't break anything. Ember glanced up at Zim as she placed a hand on her stomach; she felt something strange. She smiled when she realized what it was.

Ember grabbed Zim's hand and brought it up, gently placing it on her belly._  
_

_As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me_

Zim looked down and smiled when he felt his baby kick for the first time.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm…probably a little too early for the baby to start kicking (I think)…but remember, this isn't an ordinary pregnancy! I'm trying to keep that in my friend's head…

Song: As Long As You Love Me by: The Backstreet Boys. Hey, does anyone else besides me notice how very similar the Backstreet Boys are to Nsync? …Weird…They even sound the same! (At least, to me).

As for the movie…I love Accepted! But, I haven't seen it in a while…that's why I didn't put a lot of details about the movie in this chapter. I just wanted Ember to be watching some random comedy…and I've had this movie in my head since this morning!! Thanks to my friend…That screaming scene is the best!! XD

Next chapter should be up soon!


	4. Quite a Surprise

This chapter may be kinda short…

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Quite a Surprise.

Ember, now about eight months along, stood watching Zim in the lab. She placed a hand on her belly and glanced down; she felt another kick and smiled. She looked back up, and her smile was concentrated on Zim.

"Do…you need some help, Zim?" She said as she laughed a bit.

"No, of course not." Zim said just as he seemed to finish whatever he had been fixing. He took a step back, but was then forced to step even more away when sparks began to fly from the weird looking machine.

Ember took a step back herself, for fear of it exploding; she stared at Zim.

Zim looked back at her. "Umm…That's supposed to happen."

"Yeah…uh huh…" She said sarcastically. She saw Zim's disappointed expression and laughed; she walked up to him and gave him a small hug. She felt Zim hug back and they pulled apart. "Anyway…What is that?"

"An ultrasound machine. Irkens used to use them…back when this type of reproduction was used, but, now that that method is obsolete…they're not used anymore. Good thing I was able to get my hands on some blueprints."

"So…Do I really need to put some of that nasty jelly-looking stuff on my stomach?"

"No…Here I'll show you…" Zim said as he walked over to the keyboard and began to type. The screen turned on. He looked over at her. "Step over onto that 'X'." He said as he pointed over to the side of the machine.

"Okay…But if that thing shocks me...there's gonna be consequences." Ember did what Zim told her; she looked above her and saw a metallic ring. "So…what's it gonna do?"

"It'll be like an X-ray…just stand still." Zim said as he typed.

"Wait! X-ray?! Isn't that…I don't know…_harmful, _to the baby?" Ember said with worry as that metallic ring began to glow a light green.

"Don't worry. Trust me, if my race can handle it, so can yours. The baby will be fine." He gave Ember a reassuring smile as he pressed one final key.

Ember smiled back; but it quickly vanished once she realized that that ring was now floating around her.

It spun faster and faster as it stopped around Ember's stomach. An image, similar to a regular ultrasound, appeared on the computer screen in front of them. Zim looked back, and stared up with a look of shock.

"What?!" Ember, fearing for her unborn child, looked up and at the computer screen Zim was looking at. "What's wrong?!" Ember said as she forced herself to stay still, not able to see what Zim was so shocked over.

Zim looked down at the keyboard and pressed a key, causing the computer to take a picture of their child and allow Ember to be freed of that metallic ring. She stepped out and walked over to him.

Ember looked at the screen and realized why Zim was so shocked; she was shocked herself.

---

Zim and Ember now sat on the couch; Ember had her head resting comfortably on Zim's shoulder. Gir had fallen asleep watching one of his mind-numbing TV shows, and Dragon was asleep in Ember's room.

The moonlight shone brightly through the window as Zim held Ember in his arms. "Can you believe it?" He whispered.

"Not really…But I'm happy." Ember said; a smile on her face as she placed a hand on her belly.

"Twins…" Zim whispered; a smile on his face as he looked down at Ember.

"Yeah…Guess you're going to have to build another crib." Ember said as she laughed. Zim nodded.

Zim had already built a crib in Ember's room; he was forced to after Ember had fought that she wanted to have the crib in there instead of in the lab. Zim wanted to keep the crib in the lab mainly because of the connivance of having it right there so he could monitor the child's PAK (if it needed one) to make sure that there wouldn't be any trouble. But, Ember was the mother…and she got what she wanted; but, Zim wasn't going argue anymore.

Over the months, Ember and Zim had gone shopping for baby stuff, using money that Gir had, somehow, gotten (but, they weren't asking questions). The tried their best to buy gender neutral clothes. Mostly due to the fact that, for Irkens, the gender can't be known for sure until the birth. Mostly because the only way to tell the genders apart are the antennas, and those can't be seen clearly on the ultrasound.

Good thing they had gotten _a lot_ of clothes, but having twins will just give Ember another reason to go clothes shopping, _again_. Ember had also gotten a couple shirts from the maternity section, but she had barely even worn those shirts. She had taken to wearing some of Zim's shirts; not only were they really comfy, but Zim had told her that she looked good in them (not that she really cared if she looked good or not).

The shopping spree was also made possible by the fact that Ember was no longer a wanted "criminal". The case had gone cold and the search for her had been called off two years prior, and besides, who could really identify her _now_? But, it made Ember glad…she would be able to raise her children without worry of them finding out about her past.

Gir had left the radio on, and a new song began to play.

_Mmm, yeah  
Yeah yeah_

Zim held Ember tighter as he gently placed a protective hand on Ember's belly. He smiled when he felt another kick. "No wonder we have been feeling so many kicks." He said softly.

_Can you imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah  
'Cause he knows that where you are  
Is where I should be too_

Ember nodded as she placed her hand over Zim's.

_Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything_

_Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me_

Ember had taken Zim's advice and had begun to eat better. It was torture to her to have to suffer through all those food cravings…but, to her, it was worth it.

Her mood swings had pretty much subsided; which was something that Zim, Gir, and Dragon were glad about. Seriously, it got pretty confusing when Ember would be happy and laughing one minute, and then be on the brink of depression the next, all because Zim had said something that she had taken for a fat joke.

_If this was forever what could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe  
Is Gonna make everything  
In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)  
And you know that where we are  
Will never be the same oh no_

_Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything_

Ember felt herself begin to grow tired. She looked out the window as she brought her hand up to feel the necklace around her neck. "So…any ideas for names?"

"Not really…"

"It's okay…we don't really know what the genders are."

"Who says I'm to let you keep both of them?" Zim said with a laugh, he held Ember tighter.

_Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me_

"You're horrible!" Ember said as she began to laugh. She sat up and pushed Zim away from her. "Yeah, and who says I'm going to let you hold or even visit them?"

"I do." Zim laughed as he wrapped his arm back around Ember's shoulders and forced her closer to him.

_Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)  
So let's make every second last, make it last!_

_Right here, oh right now  
Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything_

Ember didn't struggle, she was too tired. "You're lucky I'm tired, Zim! But…you will pay tomorrow…" She said as she laid her head back on Zim's shoulder.

Zim laughed. "Right…" He said sarcastically.

_Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
(you and me)_

_Ohh you and me_

_But right now there's you and… me!_

Ember closed her eyes as she placed her hand back on her stomach. She felt Zim place his over hers and they ended up holding each other's hand.

"Good night, Zim." Ember whispered.

"Good night, Ember." Zim said softly. He kissed the top of Ember's head, before falling asleep himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Aww…Even my depressing friend thought this was a cute chapter! ^.^

Just to say, Zim saying "Who says I'm going to let you keep both of them?" Is from a little joke that my parents say all the time. My mom told me that my dad had told her, when she was pregnant with me, that if I had ended up to be a twin, that he would have let her take only one home. Don't worry, for those of you with no sense of humor, he was kidding!

I think…O.o

Song: Right Here, Right Now. Found on: the High School Musical 3 Soundtrack. (I know…a lot of people don't like HSM. But, I actually think that is a very good song! Actually, I like most of the songs on that soundtrack.)

Next chapter should be up soon! :)


	5. Our Little Miracles

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Our Little Miracles.

Two weeks later…

Zim sat comfortably on the couch; his eyes were glued to the TV screen as he watched some sort of cartoon. He watched as a bunch of teenagers ran around an island, trying to find a suit case with a million dollars in it. He wasn't really sure what was going on…In fact, he didn't even know _why_ he was watching it.

But, Gir, along with Dragon, had gone to get a Suck Monkey and Zim took advantage of getting to watch what _he _wanted to watch. And…he was, for the most part.

The sun was beginning to set. Everything, for once, seemed to be…peaceful. At least to Zim, as he glanced out the window.

Zim sighed as he turned his attention back on the TV. He watched as some nerdy looking teen smacked another with a giant fish; all to get the suit case from him. Zim just stared at the TV; half with confusion, the other half with boredom.

He heard the hallway door open and stood when he looked over and saw that Ember was in the doorway, an arm around her belly; she looked like she was in pain.

"Ember…What's wrong?"

"I…I think my water just broke." Ember managed to say.

"…But…your due date isn't for another two weeks." Zim said as he walked over to Ember.

"Well, it's not really _my_ decision, Zim." Ember said as she looked down at her swollen belly. She gasped in pain as she held her belly tighter.

Zim tried to keep himself from panicking.

--

Ember was in labor for quite some time. Zim had taken her down to the med bay; where he had, well, halfway prepared for the birth of the twins. He felt horrible for not preparing more…but, he didn't really anticipate a premature birth. He still had yet to finish making the second crib, but it wouldn't take him long to finish. Ten minutes at the most.

But he did feel glad that he at least, gotten the babies' PAKs finished, since he was almost certain that they would each need a PAK.

Zim had, of course, delivered the twins. Well, duh. What were they going to do? Go to a hospital and wind up having the doctor freak out because Ember had given birth to half human, half alien, hybrids? Then, possibly, have the twins torn away from their parents and "tested" on all their life? No thank you.

But, neither of them was complaining. Besides, Ember trusted Zim a lot more than she would ever trust some doctor.

Now, Ember watched as Zim carefully and quickly put the PAKs on the crying twins' backs. Almost instantly, they both began to calm down and open their eyes.

A boy and a girl; the boy older than the girl by three minutes. They both had midnight blue eyes, the same style as their father's. In fact, they looked more Irken than human. The only human traits that were visible were that they had black hair; though, on the boy, it was obvious that he was going to have blue bangs and/or streaks, the same blue as his eyes.

Zim wrapped his son in a blue blanket, and his daughter in a pink blanket. He carefully handed his son into Ember's awaiting arms. She lay there, staring down at her son with a smile on her face; she had to keep herself from not crying tears of joy as he looked up at her and smiled.

Zim sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down so he was sitting up against the headboard next to Ember. He rocked his daughter gently; a smile also on his face.

"So…What are we going to name them?" Ember said softly as she glanced up at Zim.

"Well…How about we each pick a name?" Zim said gently without taking his eyes off his little girl.

Ember smiled up at Zim, then looked back down at her son. She had already had a name in mind for him.

"Madeline." Zim said after a few seconds. He remembered hearing the name on TV; he also remembered liking it. "Or, Maddie, for short." He said; his smile grew when Maddie let out a small giggle when she heard her name.

Ember smiled. "Perfect." She said as she looked at Maddie. Ember then looked back down at her son. "Well, how about…Kodiak?" She said as the baby looked up at her.

"Kodiak?" Zim asked with confusion as looked at Ember.

"Yeah. Or, Kodi, for short." She said with a small laugh.

Zim was about to say something to protest, but he stopped himself when he heard his son giggle. "Well…if he likes it, then I guess I should." Zim said in a joking tone. He then, moved closer to Ember and they both watched as the twins began to fall asleep.

"Ready to be a dad?" Ember said softly.

"I don't know….Are you ready to be a mom?" Zim asked as he looked into Ember's eyes.

Ember only smiled and looked back down at Kodi.

--

Zim now sat in a chair near the bed; he had Maddie and Kodi, both asleep, cradled in his arms as he glanced at Ember. She was fast asleep from exhaustion; he didn't blame her.

The radio had somehow, gotten down to the med bay and was now sitting on a nearby shelf. Gir must have left it when he had followed Zim up here a few days ago. Zim, using one arm to steady the twins, reached over and turned it on. He turned the volume down, and was relieved when a soft song began to play.

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

Zim leaned back; finding that he couldn't take his eyes of his children. _His _children…he never thought that he would actually get to think that.

He glanced over at the bed and watched as Ember turned her head in her sleep.

_Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings_

_Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

For the first time, Zim actually felt…proud. Oh sure, he'd had feelings of feeling proud at _himself; _even when he really had nothing to be proud of. And then, the false feelings of happiness when he thought that he had truly done something that would make the Tallests happy…and then have those false feelings crushed when he realized that he had failed,_ again_.

Of course, he had felt true happiness before. The first time being when he heard Ember first say "I love you", even before that, he felt happiness from knowing that he had made a difference in at least _one _person's life. Even though it was a different difference than what he truly wanted when he first came to Earth.

But, now he had another reason to be happy. He was now given a gift that most male Irkens _never_ got. He was now a father; someday, when the twins were able to talk, they would call him _dad_, or _daddy_, or whatever they chose to call him.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings_

And…to think that he actually got to share this feeling with someone. He got to share it with Ember…the one that he loved.

Zim glanced back at Ember and smiled as he looked at her sleeping face. He heard her mumble something in her sleep, but was unable to figure out what she had said.

_So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete_

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place_

Zim looked back down when he felt one of the twins move in their sleep. Maddie gave a little kick as she turned her head.

A warm smile appeared on Zim's face as he held the twins tighter.

_It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings_

_And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings_

Suddenly, Zim realized that he had another "gift" that no other Irken had; at least, the ones that weren't considered to be "defectives".

He was able to _feel_ these emotions. At least, in a passionate and loving manner. Other Irkens felt happiness, false happiness, when they managed to blow something up, or start a destructive fire on their enemy's planet.

But, Zim was actually able to look past that destruction and see the sadness that the "enemy" felt. When he was younger, he chose not to see that; to not believe that it was really there.

He was sure that if any other "normal" Irken was in this sort of situation of holding their own newborn offspring; they would just see another soldier to be sent into another battle; not caring what would happen to them. Zim shook that feeling off; he didn't want to think about that.

_And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings_

Zim slowly reached over and turned the radio off. He looked back down at Kodi and Maddie and felt all these emotions of happiness, pride, and love come back to him. Zim then, looked over at Ember and those emotions grew stronger.

Zim could really get used to this…having a family.

---------------------------------------------

I'm sort of in a hurry, so I'll talk more about this chapter right before the next one. I will say that I did get the name "Kodiak" from Balto 3. I love that name!! And I love how "Kodi" is spelled. And I also like the name "Maddie".

Song: Flying Without Wings by: Westlife.


	6. An Ordinary Morning

YAY!! Another time jump!! Skip ahead: 12 years.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: An Ordinary Morning.

It was pretty early; around seven in the morning. It was a particularly peaceful morning. The sun was shining brightly, making it warm and have the feeling that it was still summer. But, sadly, that was just an allusion. It was the first day of skool. First day of middle skool for Kodi and Maddie.

The peaceful morning broke into chaos as soon as you entered that, weird, green glowing house. The quiet and occasional chirping of birds shattered into a loud song. Though, the music was just barely low enough to not disturb people in the outside world…just two parents and a temperamental sister.

_Hey mom there's something in the backroom  
I hope it's not the creatures from above  
You used to read me stories  
As if my dreams were boring  
We all know conspiracies are dumb_

A loud yell was able to be heard over the loud music. "Turn it down!" Obviously Zim…

Kodi just lay on his bed, tempted to turn it up even louder just to see what his father would do then.

"…Kodi!!" Zim yelled again.

Kodi sat up and got off the bed. He stood there; waiting for his dad to storm in.

_What if people knew that these were real (these were real)  
I'd leave my closet door open all night  
I know the CIA would say  
What you hear is all hearsay  
I wish someone would tell me what was right_

On the other side of the door; Zim was just about to do just that. But, his daughter stopped him.

"Can I do it this time, daddy?" She asked excitedly, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, go ahead." Zim said as he stepped away from the door; allowing Maddie to run in.

_Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you_

_I am still a skeptic yes you know me (yes you know me)  
Been best friends and will be till we die (die*echoed*)  
I got an injection  
Of fear from the abduction  
My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies._

Kodi had gotten Zim's old room. Mainly because he liked how the room was painted with all the wolves. His sister's room was next to his; painted a light blue color with various posters of current boy bands and actors all over.

This, of course, sparked many fights; having their rooms next to each other. Either it's Maddie, because her brother kicked the wall from boredom (again) and knocked off one of her posters, causing the frame to break. Or Kodi, because Maddie was playing her "girl music" and he could hear it.

These fights were usually resolved by both kids getting grounded for fighting. And, more often than not, something was broken; mostly, things in the lab, because that's usually where one of them would end up going. Down the elevator to, with Maddie, tell daddy; or, with Kodi, go bother dad and/or mom.

_Alright...  
Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you_

If you can't tell already, Maddie had grown to be 'daddy's little girl'. Though, she never really got any special treatment; for, as hard it was for Kodi to tell, Zim loved both of them equally. Kodi…well, he just liked to cause trouble; usually getting him grounded and/or yelled at by his father.

This was the same for Ember. She had a very strong bond with both her children. They always went to her for whatever Zim had said 'no' to. But, they didn't always get what they wanted; like most children.

Ember was the type of mom to not get angry very easily. She almost never yelled and would usually; get Zim to stop yelling. Though, this didn't mean that she was a push over.

_Dark and scary, ordinary, explanation  
Information, nice to know ya, paranoia  
Where's my mother, bio father..._

_Up all night long  
And there's something very wrong  
And I know it must be late  
Been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys...  
twelve majestic lies_

The music came to an abrupt stop right after the door closed.

"…Hey! Maddie…Maddie! Stop!! Mom!!" Kodi's muffled yells grew louder as the door slid back up and he was dragged out the room by his "little" sister.

Maddie released Kodi's arms and dropped him right in front of Zim; who stared down at his son. She stuck her tongue out at her brother as she stood over him; then, ran off to the kitchen to where her mom was.

Kodi stared up at his dad and gave an innocent smile. "Hi…dad…"

Zim just sighed and shook his head. He stared down at Kodi and saw that he was already ready for skool and decided to just let it go. "At least you're ready for skool…" He said with a sigh as he stepped over his son and walked out the hallway.

Kodi had taken to wearing darker clothing. He wore black, baggy pants and regular, black and dark blue sneakers. His shirt was a normal Invader shirt, but instead of red, his was midnight blue to match his eyes. His hair was shaggy and was almost shoulder length, with a couple blue streaks. His bangs were the same blue color and hung in front of his eyes.

Kodi got up and walked out the hallway himself. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch instead of at the kitchen table with Maddie.

"Hey, Gir!" He said as he sat down next to the little robot.

"Hi!!" Gir said excitedly, then went back to watching the TV.

"…Uh…Gir? You do know that the TV is turned…off, right?" Kodi asked as he picked up the remote.

Gir didn't answer. He kept his attention on the blank TV screen with his tongue sticking out.

Kodi just shrugged at this and turned the TV on to Comedy Central; to watch the final minutes of Scrubs.

Maddie heard the familiar voices of Dr. Cox, Elliot and J.D and turned to watch the TV. She took one final bite of her cereal and jumped out of the chair.

"Hey, Scrubs! I wanna watch!" She said as she jumped on to the couch; making Kodi spill some of his breakfast.

"Hey!" He yelled, and then pushed Maddie off the arm of the couch.

Maddie had grown to like the same style as her brother; but, that didn't mean that they dressed alike.

Maddie was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt with Happy Bunny on it. She also wore black, baggy pants; only hers were outlined with light blue. She wore a blue belt with black flames on it. She wore the same type of sneakers, just purple and black.

Maddie's hair was the same black with blue streaks; only, her hair went just below her shoulders and was kept _neat_. And she didn't have the blue colored bangs.

Maddie picked herself up and stared at Kodi. She straightened the blue bow near one of her curled antennae.

Kodi placed the empty bowl on the side table and got up to glare at Maddie, so he wouldn't have to look up at her. This wasn't good…

Zim turned his head to see the twins glaring at each other. "Not again…" He said with a groan as he and Ember rushed out of the kitchen.

They managed to catch the twins right before either had a chance to tackle the other. Zim pulled Kodi away from Maddie, and Ember held Maddie back.

"Please, not before skool!" Zim said; keeping a good grip around Kodi's waist to keep him from getting loose.

Ember was about to say something that went along the lines of agreeing with Zim; but, she looked back to glance at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was getting late.

"Speaking of skool, it's time for you two to get going." She said as she released Maddie and Zim released Kodi; praying that the twins wouldn't tackle each other.

"Aww…But mom! Do we have to go? We got Ms. Bitters as one of our teachers again..." Kodi whined.

"I thought she was an elementary skool teacher…" Zim said.

"She was, but apparently they transferred her to middle skool for being too hard on the younger kids…"Ember answered as she handed the kids their lunches.

"Oh…" Zim said; he looked down at Kodi, "You're still in the same building, right?"

"Yeah…Unfortunately…" Kodi said as a thin, metal arm came out of his PAK and retracted back in with the lunch.

The city only had one skool, that one skool served for every grade, except college. This would probably explain the hallways that seemed to never end and the fact that the skool was a lot bigger than it looked.

Maddie did the same with her lunch; she looked at her "watch" and pressed a button; causing her to be engulfed in a hologram to make her look "normal". Well, all it did was make her antenna's disappear, her green skin look pale white, and look like she had ears.

Kodi did the same. Zim had made those "watches" back before they had even started pre-skool. He had found blueprints for a larger one that the Vortians had made back when they and Irk had been allies. It was originally designed to cloak the massive for a surprise attack, but the current Tallest at the time thought against it. So, Zim thought that a smaller one, designed as a normal watch would work perfectly.

In fact, he wished that he had thought of making one for himself. But, the "skin condition" excuse had worked a little too well. If he was "magically cured" then the media would have been swarming all over him. However, he was glad that his children wouldn't have to use the same excuse.

"Bye!!" Gir yelled and waved at the twins as they walked out the door.

"I don't wanna go!!" Kodi whined as he dragged himself out the door.

"Get over it!" Maddie said as she closed the door.

Zim and Ember just looked at each other and smiled.

"They're your kids, Zim…" Ember said.

"You want em'?" Zim asked in a joking tone as they walked into the hallway and got in the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're wondering where Dragon is…I'll get to that in the next chapter. As you can see, Gir is still that demented, lovable robot.

You'll learn more about the Twins' personalities. Trust me, if Maddie came across as being more like a "prep"…she's not. If you like girl characters with strong and 'beat up the boys' type of attitudes then you're going to like her. I mean, who doesn't like girls like that?

Song: Aliens Exist by: Blink-182. (I thought it was appropriate.) What happened to them? I remember they were really popular when I was in middle skool, now it seems that they've fallen off a cliff somewhere…

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	7. The Friends and the Bully

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update either of my stories as often as I used to. My computer time has been cut from 2 hours to just one…because of my grades.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Friends and the Bully.

Kodi and Maddie walked side by side, neither really eager to talk. To avoid anymore of the annoying silence, Maddie took out her Zune, put in her ear buds, and picked a song.

_You Think you're going nowhere  
When you're walking down the street  
Acting like you just don't care  
When life could be so sweet_

Zim and Ember cracked under the pressure and got both Kodi and Maddie their own Zunes. Though, they only got the small 8GB ones. Mainly because Gir didn't have enough money at the time for 80GB ones (they still didn't know where he got his money).

Maddie had gotten a blue Zune (of course…) and Kodi a black one. Then, after several pleas and promises of better grades and the completion of more chores (which were still yet to be done) Zim allowed them to use one of his computers to download the Zune software and get music, instead of using the computers at skool.

All this took place when the twins were ten…which was (if you remember) when Ember got hers, so she was easy to convince.

_Why you wanna be like that  
As if there's nothing new  
You're not fooling no one  
You're not even fooling you_

Kodi growled with annoyance when he heard the loud music coming out of Maddie's ear buds, this made him move away from his sister. Sometimes, he hated the fact that both he and Maddie had inherited their father's sensitive hearing. He also sometimes hated the fact that his twin was a girl…

Though this made him wonder why Maddie was playing her music so loud…even though she too had strong hearing. Maybe she was doing it just to bug him…

_So walk a little slower  
And open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by_

_There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right_

Maddie moved her head slightly to the fast beat of the music and moved her lips to lip sync a few of the words.

This _really_ bothered Kodi. It made him question why he even walked to skool with her. But, then he remembered that that was the rule if they were going to walk to skool without one of their parents walking with them.

_(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_

_Why not take a crazy chance_

_You always dress in yellow  
When you want to dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told_

As the skool came into view; Kodi looked up and saw that the sky was filled with dark clouds, and rain was threatening to fall.

For the first time on this walk, Kodi was actually glad. He was happy that he and his sister weren't bothered by rain water like their dad. This meant that they wouldn't have to run the rest of the way.

_You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Let's just get in to your car  
And go, baby go_

_(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance_

Kodi glanced at his watch and saw that they still had ten minutes…which, when you think about it, wasn't very long to get to skool, fight through the crowds to see who you have for homeroom, and then get to that homeroom…possibly getting lost along the way.

"Whatever…" Kodi said with a sigh. He didn't really care if he was late; after all, it was the first day, they would just give him a warning. And getting Maddie in trouble too, was just a bonus.

_If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_

_Oh... oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes  
Maybe no  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know_

Maddie looked at Kodi and, without pausing her song, asked, "Hey, how many minutes before the bell rings?"

"About…eight." Kodi said without even trying to raise his voice so Maddie could hear him.

"You're helpful…" Maddie said sarcastically. She looked at her watched and gasped when she saw the time.

"Great…" Kodi said under his breath.

_You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way_

_Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not_

Maddie grabbed Kodi by the arm and practically dragged him as she ran towards the skool.

"Hey! Let go! I can run on my own!" Kodi said as he tried to pull away.

"Yes, but you're too slow!" Maddie said with a smirk on her face.

_(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_

As the song ended, Maddie used her free hand to pull the ear buds out of her ears and put them and the Zune in her pocket. She ran faster.

As they ran onto the skool campground, Maddie could see many kids crowded around a bulletin board near the front door. She ran towards the stairs that led to the door.

She made it, and roughly released her brother as she began to run up the stairs.

"Wait, stop! I'm gonna—"Kodi said as his arm was freed, but then tripped on the bottom step and fell the rest of the way as Maddie made it to the top.

This caused a couple of the kids that had been watching Maddie and Kodi to look down at him and laugh.

"Look!" A kid shouted. "Klutzy Kodi got dragged to skool by his sister!" He then went from shouting to a mocking voice, "Aww…Did the freak fall?"

More kids laughed. But, Maddie didn't notice; she was too busy trying to find her and Kodi's names on the board.

Kodi picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. He glanced up at the laughing kids, then sighed that seemed to say that he was all too used to getting laughed that. He began to walk up the stairs, trying his best to block out the loud laughter.

Maddie turned right as Kodi walked up to her. "Hey, we're in the same homeroom!" She said with happiness.

Kodi just stared at her. The laughter died down.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked with traces of true sympathy in her voice.

Kodi just shook his head and said, "Nothing…" He walked into the building with Maddie close behind.

Maddie seemed to get why Kodi was so upset. She sighed and said, "Don't listen to them, Kodi. They're just losers looking for reasons to laugh at _anybody_."

"Then why don't they laugh at you?!" Kodi said sharply as he looked back at Maddie.

"I'm…just trying to help…" Maddie said with shame in her voice.

Kodi sighed and continued to walk. "…Sorry." He said under his breath. "So…whose homeroom do we have?"

"Ms. Bitters…" Maddie said in a depressing way.

"It just keeps getting better!" Kodi said sarcastically as they turned the corner and walked into their old classroom right as the bell rang.

---

Three hours went by, as Kodi and Maddie went to Homeroom, English, Science, then homeroom again for ten minutes.

Both of them could honestly say that…it could be worse. Ms. Bitters was still just as depressing and creepy, but they could handle it. And English seemed easy enough if they didn't get on the teacher's bad side; same with science.

Now, it was lunch.

Kodi and Maddie took their lunches out and looked around the cafeteria. Looking for some familiar faces…

"Hey!" They heard from the corner and saw, Kodi's friend, Dylan. Dib and Gretchen's son. Sitting next to him was a couple Goth girls who looked over at Maddie and waved.

Kodi and Maddie rushed over to the table and sat down.

"Wow…haven't seen you guys in a while." Dylan said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Dylan was nearly the spitting image of his father. The only differences being is that his hair seemed to be a combination of both his parent's hair, black with purple streaks; it was like Kodi's, messy, but not shaped like a scyth like Dib's. He also wore a trench coat like his dad, but it was a little shorter.

His eyes were the same brown color. But, instead of being obsessed with the paranormal, Dylan was more like a mad scientist. Well, he did like the paranormal; he just wasn't obsessed with it.

"Well, duh. They always disappear on us! Like they've fallen off the face of the Earth." One of the Goth girls said.

Tami and Tia were Maddie's best friends. They both dressed alike in black clothes. Though, the only difference being Tami wore black and red, and Tia black and green. They both had black shoulder length hair with purple streaks and had their bottom lips pierced. Tami had her lip pierced twice.

"Yeah…weird, huh?" Kodi said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Maddie rolled her eyes and looked over at Tami and Tia. "So…what did you guys do?"

"The same…watching the stupidity of humans…waiting for Armageddon to finally take the humans down." Tia said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay…" Kodi said slowly.

Maddie nudged him hard with her elbow.

"Ow!" Kodi said as he held his side.

Dylan laughed a little. "Wow, Kodi…still getting beat up by your little sister?"

"Shut-up!" Kodi said.

The kids finished lunch, got up, and walked outside. They were about to play kickball when someone shouted behind them.

"Kodi! Time to settle last year's little…incident!"

Kodi turned around and looked up at Johnny; aka: The skool bully. Also known as the son of Torque and Zita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…

Next chapter shouldn't take that long ;)

Song: Why Not by Hillary Duff. (Song might be a little different if its not on the "Movie Mix" Soundtrack.


	8. Chance Meeting

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Chance Meeting.

Kodi looked up at Johnny. To be honest, Johnny didn't really scare him all that much anymore…he always used the same insults, the same strategies, and the same hateful attitude. Just like his father did…

Johnny stood a good three inches taller than Kodi. However, he didn't look much like his father…Kodi guessed that he must have gotten Torque's "intelligence" and dangerous temper other than "good looks". At least, that's what Zim had told him, last year, on the last day, when Kodi and Johnny got into a fight.

In fact…that fight is probably what Johnny wanted to "settle". That fight had no winner. If…any fights ever have a "winner". It was an after-skool fight and both kids had gotten pulled away before either had really gotten seriously hurt. Both had a few scrapes and bruises; but the worst was Kodi's black eye.

The only thing Johnny and his dad had in common were their messy, dirty-blonde hair. Instead of being what his dad called "muscular"; Johnny was skinny; resulting in him being very quick, (but how good is that if you don't have the cleverness to actually use it to your advantage?).

He still wore the same style as last year; pretty much the same as Kodi, only with a plain black shirt and a leather jacket.

Maddie, Tami, Tia, and Dylan all just stood there, behind Kodi. Dylan glanced at Maddie; she glared up at Johnny, but other than that, did nothing.

Maddie had learned a long time ago, that Kodi, although being short, was very good in a fight. They both were.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Johnny yelled. He took a step toward Kodi and was now officially towering over him.

"Oh, I heard you…were you expecting a response?" Kodi said.

Johnny growled and grabbed Kodi by the front of his shirt; picking him up off the ground. He let out a short laugh as he made his other hand into a fist.

Maddie let out a small gasp as she saw this. Tami and Tia didn't really seem to care at the moment. Being the daughters of Gaz would do that to you.

Kodi didn't seem fazed. He didn't even struggle; all he did was glare at Johnny, studying his movements.

Johnny was about to throw a punch when a familiar yell from one of the second-story windows stopped him in his tracks.

"You put that student down this instant, young man! Or I'll have your father down here so fast; you won't even have time to say 'He started it'!" Ms. Bitters yelled.

Johnny dropped Kodi and looked up at Ms. Bitters. "No! Please…don't tell my dad!" He begged; then began to slowly walk away.

Ms. Bitters growled at him, and then moved back into the shadows of her classroom.

Kodi looked around as he saw Johnny move into the shadows himself and disappear completely. Kodi looked back at the others.

They all stared at him.

"What?" Kodi asked.

"…Nothing…" Maddie finally said.

Dylan moved his head to see around Kodi and couldn't help but smile when he saw a certain someone coming that way.

"Hey, you might want to look behind you." Dylan said.

"What?" Kodi asked, and then turned. He turned back around when he saw who Dylan was referring to. Maddie noticed that he was blushing.

"Hey, Riley." Maddie said as a girl walked past them.

"Hey, Maddie." The girl said as she walked by, never really noticing Kodi.

Kodi watched as Riley walked away; a binder and a couple small books in her hands as she walked into the cafeteria.

Maddie sighed. "Kodi, if you like her, then go talk to her." She said; only to have Kodi glare at her.

"Dude, you've had a crush on her since the first grade! And you've barely said three words to her!" Dylan said.

"Well…maybe it's because a girl like Riley would never be interested in a guy like me!" Kodi said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Riley's really nice…too bad the guys around her aren't. I'm sure a guy like you is just what she's looking for." Maddie said.

"I guess…" Kodi said.

"Whatever. Look, you're too young to be thinking about a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship! Don't worry about it…" Tami said. Telling the truth as always…

"Oh, so now you're some sort of expert on dating?!" Kodi snapped at Tami.

Tami glared at him. "Well, I know more than you. Don't I?"

Kodi glared back. "Yes, the Goth girl who hates everybody knows a lot about dating. Why couldn't I see that before?!" He said sarcastically.

"Shut-up!" Tami and Tia said in unison.

"Why? Because you're too afraid to lose an argument?"

"Stop!" Maddie shouted as she got between the girls and Kodi.

"Whatever!" Kodi said as he walked away.

"Kodi?!" Maddie called out. Only to be ignored.

"And don't come back!" Tami said in a loud voice as she folded her arms. Tia nodded in agreement.

Kodi walked up to the chain-linked fence and sat down; leaning against it. He took out his Zune and ear buds and chose a song.

_Slip out the door and fly  
I'm lost in time, I hover  
as an angel, I hover_

Kodi didn't notice the raven perched in the tree above him; watching his every move. It narrowed its eyes, then after a few seconds of more observing, flew down.

It swooped down and was now perched on the fence, almost directly above him.

_Embracing all myself I reel  
through the storm that is shaking me  
I don't know where  
I don't know why  
I know I'm not going to fall_

"It's a pity…that no one respects you." The raven said. Its voice sounded almost metallic and without gender.

"Huh?" Kodi looked up and looked right into the raven's piercing black eyes. "What the?!" He nearly shouted as he got to his feet and moved away from the fence.

_And butterflies are flying (fly away)  
right beside me  
as I ascend to the clouds_

_No, I won't delay  
no, I won't delay  
time is like a knife for me now  
I just won't delay_

"Relax, child. I will not harm you." The raven said as it flapped its wings a couple of times.

Kodi just stared up at it. "I…didn't know birds could talk."

"Let's just say…I'm not what I appear to be…" The raven said; curling its beak into a slight smirk.

_No, I won't delay (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
no, I won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)  
time is like a knife for me now (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
I just won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)_

"So…What do you mean…no one respects me?" Kodi asked after a short pause.

"Well…what do you think it means? Do you really think people…respect...or even care about you?"

Kodi looked confused for a second; he looked down at the ground. He then glared back up at the bird. "What, is this a joke?!" He glanced around the skoolyard. "I bet you're someone's stupid idea of a prank!"

This made the raven let out a piercing sort of shriek. It glared back down at Kodi as its call echoed throughout the skoolyard.

_Slip out the door and fly  
I'm lost in time, I hover  
as an angel, I hover_

_Embracing all myself I reel  
through the storm that is shaking me  
I don't know where  
I don't know why  
I know I'm not going to fall_

"You think I'm nothing but a mere prank?!" It yelled. It flapped its wings a few times before disappearing in a small cloud of black smoke.

Kodi took a step back as he looked at the spot where the raven had disappeared.

The raven reappeared on his left shoulder. "What about now?" It whispered in his ear. Then disappeared again; then reappeared at the same spot on the fence.

_And butterflies are flying (fly away)  
right beside me  
as I ascend to the clouds_

_No, I won't delay  
no, I won't delay  
time is like a knife for me now  
I just won't delay_

"Okay….Maybe you're not a prank." Kodi said. "Okay, so what do you want?" He finally asked.

The raven smiled. As though it had been waiting for Kodi to ask that. "Look behind you."

Kodi obeyed and looked back. Only to find an empty skoolyard behind him. The bell must have rung…

"What I want, child, is to make you realize your…'importance' at this skool of yours; and let you know the true importance you have somewhere else."

_No, I won't delay (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
no, I won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)  
time is like a knife for me now (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
I just won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)_

"And where's that?" Kodi said as he looked back up at the raven. The wind began to pick up, getting stronger with each gust.

"Be patient!" The raven snapped. "You'll know soon enough. But, there are more key things you must understand right now."

"Like what?" Kodi asked. His voice filled with doubt.

"Like…you seeing that all the things that would change if you do things right. I mean, just look at the people around you. They all laugh at you, call you names, try to hurt you. You're bullied and ridiculed; while your own sister is praised and accepted…don't you want that all to change?"

Kodi looked down at the ground.

"And at home…she's treated like a princess!"

"That's not true! Our parents love us both equally!" Kodi yelled as another strong gust of wind hit the skoolyard. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder sounded seconds later.

"You really think that's true?" The raven said in a low voice.

"Of course I do!"

The raven shrugged. "You'll see, child. You'll see…"

A shout stopped Kodi from saying something. "Kodi!"

He looked behind him and saw Maddie lingering in the doorway to the cafeteria. He turned back around. The raven was gone.

"That was…creepy." He said as he began to walk across the skoolyard to where Maddie was. But…he couldn't help but think…

"_What I want, child, is to make you realize your…'importance' at this skool of yours; and let you know the true importance you have somewhere else."_

'_Let you know the true importance you have somewhere else.' _That one sentence echoed in Kodi's mind. Making him block out Maddie's complaints of him being late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing I have to say is…I really like ravens!! That's why one is in this story…I think it will fit well, especially when I reveal who its "master" is. (Yes it is the same raven from the tag ending to Problems in the Family. For all you slow people…).

And…I mentioned Riley, just because I wanted to introduce her before early in the story…She will come up again, and you will learn more about her. In this chapter…she was more like a cameo with a name and was introduced.

Song: My Wings by: Lacuna Coil. (I know…the lyrics don't really fit. But I think this type of song goes great with the raven. At least; that's the way it is in my mind.)

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	9. In The Raven’s Eyes

Awww….It's finals time again!! That means I'll have even less time for new chapters….*goes off and cries in a dark corner*

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: In The Raven's Eyes.

The rest of that day passed quickly. Kodi and Maddie said goodbye to their friends as they went the opposite direction to their house.

Rain was falling. At first is started out light, but was now heavy and felt cold. Strong winds mixed with the rain and made it difficult to see ahead. Though, this didn't bother Kodi and Maddie. They just kept walking; both listening as the rain fell around them.

Kodi seemed to be staring into space as he thought about that encounter with that raven…or whatever it was. Was the raven speaking the truth? Did he really have "importance" somewhere else? Did that "somewhere else" even exist?

Thinking of all these things almost made Kodi trip on the porch step as he followed Maddie. But, he caught himself and managed to get inside.

Ember walked in to greet her children, only to see that they were soaking wet. She walked over to them, reached down and hugged them with a gentle smile on her face.

"How was skool?" Ember asked as they let go and she stood up straight.

"Okay…I guess…" Maddie said as her and Kodi followed their mother into the hallway. They came to a small room. That, when the door slid open, was revealed to be a laundry room.

Ember grabbed a couple clean and neatly folded towels from the top of the dryer and handed one to each twin.

"Thanks, mom." Kodi and Maddie said in unison as they grabbed the towels and wrapped them around themselves like a blanket.

They pressed a button on their watches, and the hologram faded. They, once again, looked like Irkens.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from one of the underground labs. The sound of the elevator door opening came a few minutes later.

Zim nearly ran out, almost in a panic. He leaned against the closed elevator door and tried to calm himself as he looked at his wife and children.

"…Don't go in the lab…" He finally said. Then, with his family, walked into the living room. He turned around and saw that Kodi was going into his room.

"…Kodi! Where are you going?" He asked.

Kodi just shrugged as he disappeared into his room.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Zim asked as he turned around to look down at Maddie. She was sitting on the couch, between her mother and Gir.

"I don't know…" Maddie said as she looked at the TV. Watching as the theme song to Scrubs began to play.

Zim and Ember looked at each other; they looked away and a silent agreement was made to talk to Kodi later.

---

Kodi was now lying on his bed; sitting up against the headboard and staring up at the wired ceiling.

The dog that was sleeping at the foot of his bed awoke and made its way over to Kodi. It tried to lick his face, but was gently pushed away.

"Hey Serpent…" Kodi said as the dog settled down next to him. This dog…was the only (known) son of Dragon.

At first Zim and Ember weren't sure about the little puppy that had followed Dragon home one day. But, this puppy was defiantly not someone's pet. It was filthy, underweight, and shy (and sometimes aggressive) towards humans. And, they were sure that Dragon wouldn't take a stray puppy from its mother…

The only reason why Zim and Ember considered Serpent to be Dragon's son was that…he looked almost exactly like him. The only differences being that Serpent's fur wasn't as dark as Dragon's was and his two front paws were black. However, he looked to have the same bloodline as Dragon. Half dog, half (or part) wolf.

It was still possible that this was Dragon's biological son…maybe Dragon didn't always stick with Gir when he went out to get a Suck Monkey…

Unfortunately, Zim and Ember would never know for sure. Because…Dragon had passed away the previous year; in his sleep. But, hey…he was nearly twenty five years old. Not bad for a dog/wolf hybrid.

He was buried in the front yard in the top right corner, near the lawn gnome that he had nearly destroyed back when he was two years old. In fact, you could still see the teeth marks on the sides and head of it; also the small dents.

To be honest, Zim was surprised. By his understanding, hybrids such as Dragon had shorter life spans and…Dragon ended up living a lot longer than most dog breeds. But…that didn't make the hurt of losing a family member any less painful.

Serpent was at first just a temporary pet; because, Zim didn't want two dogs (and one insane robot) in the house. But, after Dragon had died, he had a change of heart.

Serpent was just like his "father"; both inside and (almost) outside. Now three years old, Serpent is a beloved and wonderful member of the family.

However, it appears that Serpent has a strong bond with everyone in the family…but, his bond with Kodi was the strongest. It made Maddie a little jealous, but she saw how happy it made Kodi…so she let it go.

Kodi sighed as he petted Serpent's head. He reached over and turned his stereo on, remembering to turn it down to a more appropriate volume.

But, he turned it off as he heard his name being called.

"Kodi!" ...His dad.

"Oh great…What'd I do now?" Kodi whispered as he glanced down at Serpent and got up. He walked out of his room and into the hallway; seeing that his father was waiting for him near the elevator.

Zim stepped into the elevator and waited for Kodi.

"I thought you said not to go into the lab." Kodi said was he walked in.

"Eh…it should be fine by now…" Zim said as the elevator door closed. "Kodi…what's been going on with you?" He asked as he looked down at his son.

"Nothing, Dad…" Kodi said; not wanting to make eye contact.

The elevator stopped and the door opened; allowing Kodi and Zim to walk out.

Instead of looking up at his dad, Kodi just stared at the various beakers filled with brightly colored chemicals on the table as they walked by. They remained unused and collected dust as they were not needed anymore. Zim had given up his "mission" years ago. What was the point? He had made friends (well, close enough) with his nemesis, and his leaders were never even interested in Earth anyway…so it was useless to try to conquer it.

All Zim did was look down at Kodi with a concerned look on his face. "Kodi…" He said with a sigh. "…I—" But an alarm stopped him from finishing.

"**Incoming transmission from…The…Tallests?" **The computed announced; then questioned with surprise as to why the _Tallests _were calling _Zim. _

"…Oh no…" Zim whispered.

"The Tallests?! You mean your leaders!" Kodi gasped, and then continued as he stared up at Zim. "I wanna meet them!!"

Zim just shook his head. "No! You can never meet them!" He said a little more harshly than he meant to.

"What? Why?!" Kodi asked.

"What's going on?" Ember asked as she came out of the elevator.

Zim sighed with relief when he saw that Maddie hadn't followed. "Ember, take Kodi to the main level and keep him and Maddie up there until I'm finished talking with the Tallests!"

Ember nodded and walked up to Kodi. She put his arm around his shoulders and, with same persuading, got him to come with her into the elevator.

"But, mom!!" Kodi yelled as the elevator door closed in front of him.

The elevator door opened again, revealing the hallway. Ember put one hand on each of Kodi's shoulders and made him walk in front of her as they walked into the living room. She didn't want him trying to go back down to the lab…

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked as she looked away from the TV screen.

"Nothing…your dad's just…talking to some old friends. That's all." Ember reassured her daughter.

Maddie only shrugged and turned her attention back on the TV.

Kodi wiggled out of his mother's grip and looked up at her. "That's not fair! Why can't I meet them…Don't I have a right to?!" He yelled.

Ember sighed and kneeled down so she was eye level with her son. "I'm sorry…you just can't!" She said as gentle as she could.

"Why?!" Kodi looked down. "Are…are you and dad ashamed of me and Maddie?" He asked; close to tears.

"Honey, of course not!" Ember pulled Kodi into a loving hug. "We…just can't let you…" She said.

Kodi pulled back and pushed his mother away. "Or…maybe you're ashamed of _me_." He said as he backed away close to the door.

"Kodi!" Ember said as she stood up and took a step towards her son. "Please…"

But, that "please" went unheard by Kodi. He had gotten to the door and ran out, turning on the hologram as he left; then, slamed the door behind him.

"Kodi!!" Ember and Maddie said in unison.

--

The wind was now a breeze; but still cold. The smell of rain still lingered as Kodi ran out the cul-de-sac. He headed towards the park…unsure of how long he would "run away" this time.

He took put is Zune, put on his ear buds, and picked a song.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

Kodi ran into the park. He looked around and didn't see anybody.

He sat down on one of the benches. Then…a voice came from a tree branch above him.

_like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

"It's about time you showed up…" A familiar voice said as the flapping of wings was heard.

Kodi didn't even look up. "What do you want?"

"I think it's clear what I want!" The raven almost snapped as it landed on the back of the bench beside Kodi.

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

Kodi glanced at it; then looked back down at a remaining rain puddle on the path in front of him.

"What did I tell you, child?" The creature said in an eerie voice.

"I don't know…What did you tell me?" Kodi whispered.

"Don't get smart!" The raven snaped.

_summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

"Please…just leave me alone."

"Why? So you can just go on with this little pathetic life you live? Trust me…there are better things for you to be doing!"

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

"Like what?"

"Like…like helping my master."

"With what?"

"That's a secret!" The raven disappeared, and then reappeared on the other side of the bench.

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

"Of course it is…" Kodi said as he looked at the raven. He stared right into its piercing black eyes.

"What do you say, child?" The raven sneered.

_like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_

Kodi stared at the raven for a long time. He kept looked right into its eyes. There, he saw his…future.

In the raven's eyes, he saw respect. In the raven's eyes, he saw the adoration that he truly deserved. In the raven's eyes…he saw power and a better life. A life that he could actually enjoy; without bullies and cruel skoolmates.

Kodi smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow this chapter took a long time…mostly because I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen.

I also wasn't sure it I had used that song in a previous story, I know I have used it in the Wolf Brothers series…but I wasn't sure if I had used it in the Zim/Ember series. And…I was too last to go back and check.

So, I'm sorry if it is a double…

Song: Wake Me Up When September Ends by: Green Day.

Next chapter should be up soon (I hope) :)


	10. A Disturbing Couple

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: A Disturbing Couple.

Zim stood there; shocked at what he was hearing. All he did was look up at the screen at Tallest Red and Purple. "What do you mean you were attacked?" He was finally able to say.

"We. Were. Attacked!" Red said irritably.

"So, why are you calling me, My Tallest?" Zim said; talking to Tallest Purple this time.

"Well, they only attacked us to get the coordinates to Earth…So I'm guessing that they wanted something to do with you." Purple said.

"See! I told you we shouldn't 'blow up' anything that comes in view of the Massive!" Red nearly yelled at his co-leader.

"What?! _You_ were the one who ordered to shoot them!" Purple shouted back.

"So, was it the Resisty?!" Zim asked to try to stop Red and Purple's argument.

"No." Red and Purple said in unison.

"It was a ship we've never even seen before." Purple added.

Zim was about to say something, but the sounds of the elevator door sliding open and closing stopped him. He looked back and saw Ember walking towards him.

She whispered something in his antenna and took a step back.

"What?! Again?" Zim said in a harsh whisper.

Ember nodded and looked down at the ground as though she was about to cry.

Zim just sighed and looked back up at the giant screen. "My apologies, My Tallest. But…there's something I must attend to." Zim said. He then saluted and cut the transmission.

"I'm sorry, Zim" Ember said as Zim walked past her.

"It's okay…" Zim said as he and Ember walked into the elevator. "We really need to start putting that kid on a leash."

---

Kodi silently walked into the house, then closed the door slowly; trying to keep it from creaking as he closed it. The hologram faded away as he turned around to the living room. He flinched when he saw Maddie; but, she completely ignored him.

He walked slowly towards the hallway door. Almost there…..

"Care to explain why your mother is so upset?"

Busted.

Zim blocked the way to Kodi's bedroom. He stood there; towering over his son, waiting for an answer.

"What?! At least I came home before you guys had to come looking for me!" Kodi said as he folded his arms and looked down at the floor. "You're lucky I even came home at all…" He muttered.

"What was that?!" Zim shouted.

"…Nothing."

Maddie watched this little argument between her father and brother. But, she soon lost interest and turned her attention back on the TV. This wasn't the first fight between Zim and Kodi…and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Zim was so upset, that he couldn't even say anything. All he did was watch as Kodi pushed past him and Ember, and walked into his room. The door slamming shut behind him.

"Forget a leash…we need to put him in a cage." Zim said as he and Ember walked into the living room.

"Zim…the only reason why he ran off is because he thought we were ashamed of him. He…thought that was why we didn't let him meet the Tallests." Ember said as she looked Zim in the eye.

"What?" Zim said softly.

"You should talk to him…maybe it's time to tell him the real reason why the Tallest can't know about him and Maddie. And I mean talk…not yell." Ember whispered as she smiled at Zim.

"You're right." Zim said with a sigh.

Maddie didn't hear this. She was too busy watching the TV. "Whoa…" She said softly as another explosion sounded.

"What?" Zim and Ember said in unison as they both looked at the TV. Seeing that Maddie was watching something on the news…that explosion wasn't very far away from the cul-de-sac.

"Hey, who are they?" Maddie said as she pointed at the TV and looked up at her parents.

Zim and Ember just stared at the screen. They glanced at each other, and then looked back to the TV.

"…Uh oh." Was all Zim could say before he and Ember were out the door.

Ember turned back around at stood in the doorway. "Keep the door locked; and don't let _anyone_ in! You and Kodi go down in the labs and stay there until we get back!"

She looked up at the wired ceiling. "Computer!"

"**Whaaat?" **It whined.

"Make sure no one comes into the house, except me and Zim! Triple the security and keep the twins _inside_."

"What's going on?!" Maddie yelled. But, her question went unanswered as her mother closed the door.

---

Kodi now lay on his bed; gently stroking the top of Serpent's head. He could just barely hear the explosion; not from the TV…but from the street. The ground shook a bit as another sounded.

He reached over and turned on his stereo. Trying to make the minutes go quicker, until…it was time for him to leave.

_Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
That I just can't leave behind  
There's so many rules  
I gotta follow  
Cuz you can't let go_

"Kodi!" Maddie yelled from outside Kodi's door.

"What!?"

"Mom said to go down to the labs, and stay there until she and Dad get back!"

"You go…I'll be down in a minute…"

"…Fine! Have it your way!"

Maddie walked away from the door. The small squeaking sounds of Gir's dog disguise followed her, then faded away once he and Maddie were in the elevator.

_I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say, but_

Kodi sighed and sat up. He listened to the lyrics of the song as he jumped off his bed and headed for the door.

He looked back at Serpent. Fast asleep; one of his paws or ears twitching every now and then.

_One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day_

Kodi walked out of his room and into the living room; the lyrics of the song following him. He stared out the window, at the scene outside.

Most kids would have been horrified…but Kodi just stood there. Staring at the intense flames of exploded cars. Cars that were so close to the house…

Though, something seemed strange about those flames.

_Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
Or if you just pretend to care  
So tell me are you  
On a mission to bring me down?_

_I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say, but_

They were…black.

He saw his parents standing in front of the house; as though they were guarding it. His dad had his PAK lasers out and aimed at the two causes of all those explosions.

_One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day_

Kodi wasn't surprised at the strange color of the fire. After all, the raven did warn him that his master's other minions were a little….weird.

_Go away  
Don't look at me  
Cuz we're not the same  
And you can't do nothing  
You can say  
That it's not okay  
But I'm not afraid  
And you can't do nothing_

_One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day_

_Nanana (....) One day_

The song faded away.

Kodi sat on the couch; still staring out the window. He leaned back and tried to not think about his parents. And…how this will affect them and his sister. How hurt they'll be…

---

Zim and Ember stood side to side; both staring at the two humans a distance away. The ones who were trying to get to the base. The ones who threatened the lives of their children.

Ember stared at the couple…almost unable to believe what she was seeing.

Zim was just…disgusted.

Ash stood in front of them; a single small, ball of fire in his palm. But…that wasn't the thing that shocked Ember, or disgusted Zim.

He was holding hands with…

Serina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I'm finally done with this chapter!

And…I guess I'm in a happy mood, even though this chapter doesn't really show it. For all you people who might want to know why, my English teacher told me today in class, that my essay part of the final was excellent. That it was something that she would expect from a college student. So, I guess my writing isn't that bad…

Song: One Day by: Simple Plan.

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	11. The Start of a New Era

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Some things have come up…

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Start of a New Era.

Ash and Serina let go of each other's hand; they both stared at Zim and Ember. The small ball of fire in Ash's hand eventually faded; yet, it wasn't replaced with another.

"So," Serina started; her voice already filled with unnecessary attitude. "I can see that you and…Zim, are still together."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ember said as she glared at Serina. "…Jealous?"

"Of course not!" Serina shouted; taking a step toward Ember. "Why would I be jealous of _you_, Ember?!"

"I don't know. Why would you?" Ember said with a calm voice; she stayed next to Zim.

Serina growled; but, she was held back by Ash. He gave her a look that seemed to say that they had better things to take care of.

"Why are you here?" Zim said in an eerie tone.

Ash just stared at him. A sick smile appeared on his face…a smile that Zim did not miss.

---

Kodi moved away from the window. He walked over to the door…

He put on his ear buds and picked a song.

_Stayed awake all night tossin', turnin'  
Now my blood shot eyes are burnin'  
Workin' out why this ain't workin'  
Fight after fight after fight  
And now it's killin' me  
You were too busy to believe in  
All the runaway dreams I was dreamin'  
Time to pack up and go I'm leavin'  
Fight after fight after fight_

He closed his eyes and tried to keep from backing away from the door.

Was this right?

Kodi…wasn't sure anymore.

_And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home_

Kodi opened his eyes and took several steps back; he sat on the arm of the couch.

--

It was dead silence between Zim, Ember, Ash, and Serina.

Zim waited for his answer. He and Ash glared at each other.

_How'd you end up oh so jaded?  
Cynical and so sedated  
Can't live in this world you created  
Day after day after day_

--

Kodi sat there; deep in thought.

'Is this worth it?'

'Of course it is!'

'What if…what if I'm wrong?'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'What if I'm wrong about not getting treated the way I deserve to be treated?'

'That doesn't even make sense!'

"Does it?" He said to himself.

_And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home_

--

"I will ask once more! Why are you here?!" Zim shouted.

Zim looked down at Ash's wrist, noticing something…different. He wore a black wristband with a weird symbol on it. A symbol that seemed…familiar.

Serina wore the same thing.

_You will always be the lonely one  
You will always try to swallow the Sun  
Just remember you could never make it rain on everyone_

_On my own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
Cause I don't have to say  
And now you're killin' me_

--

Kodi sighed as he looked down at his wrist. He looked closely at the symbol on his wristband.

The raven had given him this…

"_A sign of your loyalty and obedience to my…I mean, our master." _It had told him.

_On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home_

--

"Answer me!" Zim shouted.

"…Stalling…" Ash answered in a low voice. That smile grew as he answered; then, vanished when he looked up at the sky, above the base.

Zim and Ember also looked.

"But…there's no need for that now." Ash said as he looked away from the sky.

_I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home_

Zim and Ember watched as a space ship…that looked a lot like the Resisty's appeared from the sky and slowly lowered as far to the ground as it could.

They walked back into the yard and looked up at the ship. Confused as to why it was here…

--

Kodi stood and walked to the door. He opened it and walked out…he looked at the ship. Watching as Ash and Serina walked closer to it and into as a door opened; creating a walkway up to the entrance.

He looked over at his parents; neither had noticed him.

Dust and debris were picked up by the intense winds that the ship was causing. The flames from the cars blew out and all that resulted were burnt cars.

Ash turned around and motioned for Kodi to follow; then walked into the ship.

Kodi obeyed and began to walk towards the ship…eventually having to pass his parents.

"…Kodi?" Ember asked; confused. She then noticed that her son was walking closer to the ship. "Kodi! What are you doing?!" She shouted.

Zim reached out and grabbed his son by the arm. "Don't you ever listen?!" He yelled.

Kodi tried to pull out of his father's grip…but it was pointless. He stood there with his head down.

Zim looked down at Kodi's wrist…then, surprise caused him to let go of Kodi's arm. He stared at the black wristband that his son wore.

"Zim!" Ember shouted.

Zim just stared; he watched as his son walked onto the ship. Shock prevented him from moving.

"How can you just stand there?!" Ember yelled. She ran out of the yard…but was too late. The ship had closed its door and had began to rise up.

All Ember could do was stand there and look up…completely powerless. She saw the door slid open and Kodi stand in the doorway.

Kodi looked remorseful, but that looked turned blank when the raven appeared on his shoulder.

The raven let out a mocking laugh as it looked down at Zim and Ember. Kodi then stepped back, and the door closed. The ship rose higher and…disappeared.

"Kodi!!" Ember shouted as she kneeled down to the ground. Tears in her eyes as the raven's laugh echoed throughout the cul-de-sac.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I might not be able to update for a while…but, at least I was finally able to get this chapter done.

Song: On My Own by: Hedley

I was wondering if I should change my pen name…


	12. A Sister’s Nightmare

Wow...sorry I haven't updated in forever. Like I said in the last chapter, some things had come up…Then, my parents had to take the computer to Best Buy to figure out why the sound wasn't working…when the speakers were fine. Turns out that there were a bunch of viruses in the hard drive…which was blocking the sound. But, everything's fine now…so don't freak out because you think that your computer now has a virus because of my computer….Anyway, I should be doing a chapter every other day again; which will be a lot easier now that it's Summer vacation…YAY!!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the song. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------

Chapter 12: A Sister's Nightmare.

"What happened? …Where's Kodi?" Maddie asked as she watched her parents walk into the house. She stood in the hallway with Gir and Serpent by her side.

"Nothing…Just go back in your room." Zim said softly.

"But…" Maddie began to argue.

"Don't argue! Just…please, go back in your room." Zim said; a little more stern this time.

Maddie stood there for a while; looking up at her father. She then looked back down and said in a quiet tone, "Yes, Daddy."

Zim watched as his daughter retreated back into the hallway, Gir and Serpent following, and waited for the sound of her bedroom door sliding up to open, then sliding back down to close. When that finally came, he turned to Ember.

She was leaning against the door; a few tear streaks lingered on her cheeks. Ember looked up and stood up straight when she saw that Zim was staring at her.

"Well?! What are we going to do?" Ember said.

"Ember, I…" Zim trailed off…he didn't know what to say. He knew that Ember wouldn't like his answer…

Ember didn't say anything. All she did was look at Zim; her eyes beginning to fill with fresh tears.

Zim found that he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he walked over to Ember and placed his hands on her shoulders; looking down into her eyes. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"No!" Ember nearly shouted as she pulled herself from Zim's grip. She walked around him and stood next to the couch.

Zim just looked at her.

"I am not just going to stand her while my baby boy is with…_them_!" Ember shouted as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "…And you shouldn't either!"

Zim walked over to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "You're right…" He said when he knew that Ember wasn't going to push him away.

Ember just stood there…not saying anything, not hugging back, just…thinking.

Zim pulled back and looked Ember in the eye. "We'll find him…It might take time, but…we will find him." He said in a gentle tone.

Ember looked up at him and tried to say something. But, all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and try not to cry even more.

Zim held her…trying to keep his own fears in check.

--

Maddie watched her parents from her doorway; she stepped back into her room when she saw that they weren't going to talk for a while.

She sat on the edge of her bed, next to Gir and Serpent. "…What's going on?" She whispered. More to herself than to the other two. She reached over and turned the speakers on, that her Zune plugged into.

((Kodi has the same thing…I just didn't know what to call it))

_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is_

Maddie lay back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think.

Serpent and Gir watched her…as if they were waiting for an answer from her.

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see_

_I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become_

"What happened to you, Kodi?" She whispered as she closed her eyes. She thought about the previous day…how Kodi had acted strange and even ran away. Sure, he had ran away before…but she got the feeling that this time, it was different.

Maddie listened to the song, also trying not to lose her train of thought.

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

_Flashback_

"_Hey Maddie, what's up with your brother?" Tia said as she watched Kodi walk away._

"_I don't know…" Maddie said without turning to look at her friends. She watched as Kodi sat down and began to listen to his music._

"_Whatever...let's just leave him alone." Dylan said as he picked up a kickball._

_**You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me**_

_**Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become**_

_Maddie turned to look at Dylan. "Yeah…Okay." She said in a sad tone. She didn't like to see her brother upset, or see him getting picked on and teased._

_The bell rang._

_Tami, Tia, and Dylan walked inside. Tami stopped and looked back at Maddie. "You coming?"_

"_In a minute." Maddie said. She watched as Tami shrugged and continued to walk in. _

_**Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**_

_More and more kids were walking into the building. Some of them shoving and pushing Maddie out of their way as they went._

_Normally, Maddie would have gotten upset, tracked those kids down…and well, the rest you can probably imagine. But, this time, she let it go. She had better things to worry about._

_Maddie turned to look back at Kodi one more time and…_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no**_

_She saw a raven perched on the fence…next to where Kodi was standing. She wanted to call out to him…but was pulled inside by Tami._

"_Come on! We're going to be late!" She shouted as she dragged Maddie along._

_End_

_Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

Maddie sighed again. Sometimes…she wondered why she had Tami as a friend. Tami was a tough friend to have…her little sister, Tia, was nice…but something about Tami made Maddie a little uncomfortable sometimes.

Maddie shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about how good of friends she had!

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

As the song ended, Maddie sat up and paused the next song. She lay back down; gently petting Serpent on the head.

"Oh Kodi…I wish you had at least talked to me. Maybe…I could have helped." She whispered; petting Serpent's head as she heard him whimper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…nothing much happened in this chapter. But, the next chapter should be a little more exciting.

Great…the sound isn't working…again! I'll tell my dad later…

Song: Complicated by: Avril Lavigne


	13. Feeling Like a Pet

Sorry for posting late. My computer completely locked up on me a couple days ago…and right when I was about to save my newest completed chapter!! So…not only did I have to wait for the computer to be fixed, but now I also have to re-type the chapter! Oh well…enough ranting.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Feeling Like a Pet.

Kodi walked next to Ash as he led him through the ship. He looked around the huge hallway; seeing nothing but black and purple walls.

"So…are you really my mom's brother?" Kodi asked as he looked up at Ash.

Ash hadn't really changed much over the years, except for getting a little bit taller and getting his bottom lip pierced a second time. He still dressed the same, still had powerful fire attacks (if not more powerful), and still had that same deep hatred for his sister.

"Yes." Ash answered. He glanced down at Kodi, and then looked back ahead.

Kodi looked down at the floor; suddenly getting that Ash wasn't in the mood to talk. He looked up at the sound of a bird flapping its wings and saw the raven flying towards them.

It stopped and stared down at Ash; keeping itself in the air by constantly flapping its wings. "I'll take it from here." It said in the same eerie voice.

Without saying a word, Ash nodded slightly, turned and walked away. He disappeared as he turned a corner.

Kodi watched him; then, looked up at the raven. It stared down at him with red eyes…never blinking. It suddenly swooped down, now at eye level with Kodi.

"Come. There are many things to show you." It said; turning around and flying down the hallway.

Kodi followed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Zune. He picked a song.

_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window  
Go back to sleep  
Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come_

The raven turned into another hallway; it stopped and waited for Kodi to catch up. It watched as Kodi turned the same corner; its piercing red stare never faltering.

As Kodi turned, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "When will I be able to meet your…I mean, our master?" He asked.

"You will…soon." The raven answered.

_Counting the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums_

"In here." It said before flying into one of the rooms on the right side of the hallway.

Kodi obeyed and walked inside. This room was so…depressing. Its walls were gray and near colorless; the only color being the dull yellow light given off by the lamps high on the ceiling.

But, despite its depressing atmosphere, the room was very big. At least twice as big as his room at home. He was surprised that there was actually a bed in the room.

"This room is exactly like the other rooms on this ship. The only difference being the bed." The raven said; as though it had read Kodi's mind.

_Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do, like I do  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do._

_Just stay with me, safe and ignorant,  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep_

Kodi turned his head to look up at the raven above him. "You…knew I was going to join your team?" He asked.

"Yes. Well, not me…my master. It appeared to her that it was quite obvious that you were going to join us. "It answered.

"It was?"

"Of course it was! I mean…it wasn't a sure thing, that is, until you learned your father's little secret." The raven said. It flew down and perched on Kodi's shoulder.

_Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums_

"My father's little secret?" Kodi asked; confused.

"You know! The fact that he and your mother are ashamed of you and your sister. So much, that they wouldn't even let you meet the leaders of Irk." The raven said; pretending to sound like he didn't want to tell Kodi any of this.

Kodi didn't say anything. He just looked down at the floor.

_Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums_

The raven stared at Kodi; noticing his sad look. "But, you're with us now." It said with a smirk on its face.

"…Yeah." Kodi muttered.

"You should be happy!" The raven snapped.

"It's just…"

"What?!"

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason_

"It's just that I feel bad about doing this to my parents…and my sister. I mean, so what Mom and Dad are ashamed and Maddie was annoying…they're still my family."

The raven screeched angrily. "Don't you get it?! They hate you! You're just a sorry excuse for a son and a brother to them!"

Kodi glanced at the raven; looking into its bloody red eyes. He looked back down at the floor.

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself_

_Swayin to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

"That's why my master needs you! Your hatred will help us!"

"Hatred?" Kodi whispered.

"…Yes. Aren't you angry? Your own father despises you and treats your sister like she's royalty! And…your mother always takes your father's side! Plus, your sister doesn't care that you're bullied; she just laughs behind your back!" The raven said; flapping its wings a few times.

_The bogeymen are coming  
The bogeymen are coming_

Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums

"Stay here…where you're actually a part of a family that cares about you." It whispered in Kodi's antennae.

Kodi looked at it; unsure of what to say or do.

_Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones  
The evil ones  
Don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep_

The raven flapped its wings a few more times before vanishing in a puff of black smoke; leaving Kodi to think about want it had said.

'Is it normal…to feel like a pet?' He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's chapter 13. Hopefully, my computer won't have any more problems. If it does then I have a feeling then I won't have a computer for a long time.

Song: Pet by: A Perfect Circle

Next chapter should be up soon (I hope) :)


	14. Waiting for Tomorrow

Sorry I haven't updated for more than a month…If you were following my other story, "A Wolf's Nature", then you would have found out that I had a bit of writer's block…But with the things going on in my life at the moment…I guess I've been inspired.

As for that little "contest" I had with which story I would start next…It's still being decided…My friend wanted me to do one, but I had a fight with her, so I once again need help deciding between the two. Both summaries for the stories are on my profile…Check them out if you want (under "Future Stories"). The story with the most votes wins and will be started first.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Waiting for Tomorrow.

"Zim…Where have you been?" Ember asked as she turned to look at her husband. She sat in a chair; in front of the main monitor in the lab.

Zim walked out of the elevator; someone trailing behind him. "Getting help." He said as he glanced at the person behind him.

Ember looked back once more and smiled slightly. "Well well…If it isn't Dib. I haven't seen you since right after the twins were born." She said as she stood to greet Dib.

"Yeah…Well I have been busy raising my own family." Dib said with a little laughter in his voice. After a short pause, a serious look appeared on his face. "Any leads?"

Ember looked down at the floor; a sad look in her eyes. "No." She closed her eyes as tightly as she could to stop the tears.

"We'll find him, Ember." Zim said in a gentle voice as he snapped out of his thoughts. He stepped closer and pulled her into a comforting hug.

Dib watched this and felt the need to find the boy he considered a nephew grow stronger. "What do you need me to do?" He asked in a confidence filled voice.

Zim and Ember pulled apart and both looked back at Dib.

"We need you by our side." Zim said.

"Just like the old days, space boy?" Dib asked with a smirk on his face.

Zim nodded; also with a smirk.

A silence filled the room…That is, until…

"Dad?"

Dib turned at the familiar voice.

---

"Come, Kodi. It's time to meet our master." The raven said as it perched on Kodi's shoulder as he walked out of his room.

"Okay." Kodi said. He looked down at the grey jacket he wore; same as the ones that Ash and Serina wore. It had the same symbol on it that the wristband had.

The raven flew up and began to lead Kodi down the hall and make a right turn.

Kodi obeyed and followed; feeling a bit excited with finally getting to meet his master. He would constantly play with his wristband. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Zune; he picked a song.

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
If I was a little younger would I  
care,  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer _

Kodi looked down at his wristband; this almost caused him to run right into the closed door at the end of the hallway. He stopped himself and looked up at the raven.

"Pay attention, child." It said.

"…Sorry." Kodi said with a small innocent smile.

_you never dreamed you'd have to love your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

The door slid open; revealing a large room. Kodi walked in; just enough for the door to slide closed without it closing on him. He looked around and could see several others talking about plans and looking at maps.

A large balcony rose high above the floor; a long stairway on either end. At the very center of the balcony was a tall chair…someone sitting in it.

"Master?" The raven asked as it perched itself on one of the two snake statues that were near the door.

_I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought I took my foot off the gas,  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
but I know they're all waiting for the crash_

The chair turned; the person in it still hid in the shadows.

"What is it?" The female asked in a stern voice.

"You wanted to see the latest recruit?" The raven asked as it bowed its head.

The master moved her head to look down at Kodi; she stood and leaned on the small railing in front of her. "Oh yes…Kodi."

_you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
things have changed you've become a complication,  
can make it through another days  
humiliation_

Kodi couldn't help but feel fear. He couldn't see her eyes…but he could tell that she was glaring down at him. His midnight blue eyes broke the stare.

"So nice to see you." She said in a nice voice. "With you on our side…I know we'll win."

"Win what?" Kodi asked; looking back up at her.

"That's not important right now…No need for you to worry about it." She said as she sat back down.

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_someone else..._

The raven flew down and landed on Kodi's shoulder.

"Just know this, child…" The master paused waiting till she knew that she had Kodi's complete attention, "all you have to do is wait for tomorrow."

Kodi looked down…a little confused.

_is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified ,  
is it any wonder why ,  
I'm scared....._

The master swung back around in her chair to stare at the monitor in front of her. "Kodi…you may leave." She said in a calm and emotionless voice.

"I shall lead him back." The raven said as it bowed its head once more and flew off Kodi's shoulder.

Kodi turned and walked out; following the raven. He felt disappointed…but he felt that him being patient would do best in this sort of situation.

Both Kodi and the raven disappeared in the dark shadows of the hallway. Kodi put his Zune and ear buds away…thinking about several things at once.

'Why am I so important?' He asked over and over in his mind between thoughts.

---

"…Dylan?" Dib turned and faced his son.

"Dad! What's going on?" Dylan asked as he walked up to his father. He glanced at Zim…staring into his red eyes.

"How…How did you get here?" Dib asked as he kneeled down to his son.

"I followed…So, all those stories you told me about Zim were true?" He asked; finally looking away from Zim.

Zim was speechless…He had been so careful to keep Dib's family out of this. He was told that Dylan and Gretchen were both asleep.

Dib sighed. "Yes…But you have to go home! This is no place for a kid to be!"

"How did he even get down here?" Ember asked.

"I showed him the way." Maddie said; walking out of the shadows.

"Madeline!" Zim and Ember yelled in unison as they looked down at their daughter.

Maddie looked down…knowing that she was in trouble, (the last time she was called by her full name was when her and Kodi had accidently cracked one of the monitors in the lab with the football they were playing with).

"You were supposed to stay upstairs with Gir and Serpent!" Ember said; trying not to yell anymore.

Zim was so upset at this point that he didn't know what to say…He was about to blow up at his daughter when a loud siren went off; alerting him of an incoming call.

"Oh great! Who could possibly be calling?!" Zim yelled as she turned towards the monitor.

"Wait!" Ember said. She put herself between Zim and the keyboard; stopping him from answering it.

"Ember, what are you—"

Ember interrupted Zim. "While you were getting Dib…I was asking for help from someone else." Ember said; stepping towards the keyboard.

"Who?" Dib asked as he was able to look away from Dylan.

Ember reached for the button to answer the call.

"…Ember, you didn't!" Zim yelled right as the monitor showed who was calling. "My…My Tallests." He said nervously.

"We need their help, Zim…And we can't wait till tomorrow." Ember whispered to Zim as she looked up at the Tallests.

"You needed our help?" Tallest Red asked.

"Yes…" Ember said, glancing at Zim; seeing the nervous look in his eyes. "…With our test subject…I'm afraid he's been kidnapped…and he has valuable information about Zim. We need your help to track him down…I also feel that he was kidnapped by the Resisty; so it'll be important to the Armada too." Ember explained; trying to make it seem like that "test subject" wasn't her only son.

"Very well." Tallest Red said.

As Zim and the Tallest talked about plans; Ember stepped away. She kept Maddie hidden in the shadows, since she refused to go back up to the house level.

Dib and Dylan stood near; also trying to hide themselves.

Maddie clung to her mother; wishing that her brother was there…missing his annoying ways.

Ember held her daughter close. 'Please, Kodi…Please be okay.' She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little short than I wanted…but it's okay. I'm just glad that I was able to find some time to finish this chapter. I was actually hoping to have this story finished by now…Sorry.

But, I think most of you will be happy to find out that…Though, this story is the last sequel to have a major, epic storyline….It is not the last sequel. I will have 2 more stories…Maybe even 3. DO NOT EXPECT ANYMORE EPIC BATTLES!!!

Song: Tomorrow by: SR-71

Next chapter should be up soon! (I hope)


	15. An Old Rival

YAY! More time to start a chapter! Uhh…Just letting people know, I might not have another chapter up for the rest of this week…Mainly because my birthday is on Thursday! (August 6th) YAY!! Sweet 16!! So…I'm probably not going to be able to get on the computer.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: An Old Rival.

Ember and Maddie sat on the couch; both waiting for the others down in the labs. They sat back, trying to stay calm.

"…Mom?"

Ember looked down at her daughter. She smiled; waiting for Maddie to ask her question.

"Do you think Kodi's okay?" Maddie asked in a voice so quiet, that is was almost a whisper. She looked away from her mother and looked down to the floor.

"Maddie…" Ember began to gently stroke her daughter's hair; careful to not mess with the bow on her left antennae. "Of course I do." She said quietly.

Maddie looked back up at Ember and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

There was a pause, before Maddie slowly got up and walked to the door; remembering to turn her hologram on. She opened the door; surprised by who now stood in front of her.

"…Riley?" Maddie asked.

"Hey, Maddie…Is Kodi around?" Riley asked with a smile as she brought her hands out of her pockets.

"Uhh…" Maddie muttered as she thought of a good answer.

"Who is it, Maddie?" Ember asked as she got up and moved the door so she could see. "Oh…Hello." She said when she saw Riley.

"Hi." Riley said; then looked back at Maddie. "Sooo…"

"He's at….He's at Dylan's! Yeah…that's it." Maddie said; getting ready to close the door.

"But…Dylan's right there, along with his dad." Riley said looking at the three figures that had just come out of a hallway that couldn't have been there…just because of how close this house was to the one next to it. She gasped when she saw Zim.

Ember turned and saw that Zim didn't have a disguise on. "Oh my gosh! …Zim!"

"What?" Zim asked as he putting his hand on the top of his head; eventually causing him to feel one of his antennas. He gasped and ran back into the hallway; almost running right into the door before it had the chance to slide open.

Riley took a step back, off the porch. Her eyes were so wide…she was stunned. "Was that an alien?!" She asked, trying not to scream.

Maddie tried not to panic. She so didn't need this right now…"Of course not! It's just a…a…" Maddie stuttered as she tried to remember her father's normal excuses. Unfortunately, she was slowly having a mental breakdown.

Ember didn't know what to do. Dib and Dylan ran back into the hallway…Dib wondering why it had taken such a long time for anybody to realize Zim was an alien besides him and Ember.

"Riley…Wait." Maddie said as she saw Riley was about to run. She stepped outside and tried to get her to stop. Riley was her friend…and she didn't want her to be afraid.

Riley stopped moving; waiting for Maddie to finish.

Maddie sighed; knowing that Riley needed to know…at least to her anyway. She pulled her wrist up and pulled back her sleeve to reveal her watch. A button was pressed and the hologram faded.

"You're one too, Maddie?" Riley said in a quiet voice as she took another step back.

"Well…I'm half alien and half human." Maddie said as she straightened the bow on her antennae.

Ember gasped. "Maddie, no!" She pulled her daughter in and shut the door. She released her daughter as she said, "How could you?!"

"But Mom! She's my friend!" Maddie argued.

"Did you see the look on her face?!" Ember said; trying not to shout.

"I just…surprised her, that's all." Maddie said as she looked down at the ground.

Ember calmed down and looked down at her daughter; a sad look on her face. She kneeled down and pulled Maddie in a hug. "Maddie…Humans just don't understand. Not yet, at least." She gently said.

"…I know." Maddie whispered. "I'm sorry."

---

Riley was halfway to the park now. What should she do? Tell her mother that there were aliens living in the city…or go back and risk being used as a test subject? Would they want her as a test subject? These thoughts echoed in her mind, begging to be answered.

She ran through the park entrance and stopped to catch her breath. She looked up and tried to see if her mother was here yet; they had agreed to meet at the park after Riley had talked with her…friends.

"Riley?"

Riley looked behind her and saw her mother walking into the park; their car parked near the curb right outside the entrance.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Riley's mom said as she walked up to her daughter.

"I…I saw an alien! …Two aliens!" Maddie shouted; not thinking before she spoke.

Riley's mom stood up straight. "Aliens, huh?"

"Yeah…Over there…In a house on the cul-de-sac!" Maddie said; pointing towards the cul-de-sac.

"Could it be?" Riley's mom whispered as she stared in the direction that Riley had pointed.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Uhh…Nothing." Her mom said as she led the way back to the car.

Riley climbed into the passenger's side and waited for her mom; wanting to go home.

'Ember…Zim.' Riley's mom thought as she started the car and drove away.

---

"How the hell did you get here?!" Zim shouted to a familiar looking "friend" who was sitting in a chair in the shadows.

"How do you think? I followed Dib…He's not very alert, is he?" Gaz said as she folded her arms and smirked up at Zim.

"Did you have to bring your children with you?!" Zim said pointing to Tami and Tia who were sitting in the corner, playing video games.

"Well, I can't just leave them alone at the house, can I?" Gaz said.

"Then have Gretchen watch them!" Zim said.

"She's not my slave, Zim!" Gaz hissed; opening one eye to glare up at him. She really hadn't changed…

Dib and Dylan just looked at each other. Finally, Dib felt like he had to try to stop this fight. "Uhh…Maybe it is better that they help."

"What?!" Zim shouted; turning his anger on Dib.

"The more on our team, the greater the chances of winning, right?" Dib said. "And besides, Gaz and her daughters aren't pushovers when it comes to fighting."

"You should know, Dib!" Gaz shouted at her brother; laughing a bit.

"Fine!" Zim said with a growl.

Ember and Maddie walked out of the elevator; Maddie with her head down. No one asked any questions.

"Hey, Maddie!" Tami and Tia said in unison; finally able to tear their attention away from their games.

"…Hey." Maddie said; a little surprised to see them there…but she didn't really question it. (She didn't really want to be alone with Dylan through the entire rescue mission).

Suddenly, the walls shook and loud vibration sounds came from above.

"They're here." Zim said as he looked up at the ceiling. "Come on. The Tallests are waiting." Zim said as he led the way to the elevator.

Maddie stood up straight. She took out her Zune and ear buds; picking a song.

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

Maddie stepped out of the elevator. The adults were in front of her; Dylan, Tami, and Tia stood next to her as they walked out into the elevator.

"They sent down a smaller ship…one that's big enough to fit all of us, but still small enough to fit in the street." Zim explained as he opened the door.

_What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone_

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are_

They all walked out; Dib carrying a bag full of laser guns and other various weapons.

Serpent and Gir trailed behind; Serpent wearing his "father's" old collar.

_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why_

A smaller ship waited in the street; floating and causing huge gusts of wind to pick up and debris to scatter along the ground.

"Ember!"

Ember turned to see someone about her age running along the sidewalk…not really phased by seeing the alien spaceship._  
_

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are_

_It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my_

The blonde-haired woman stopped near where Ember stood. "…Do you remember who I am?" The blonde asked.

Riley ran into the scene. "Mom! What are you doing?!" She held onto her mother; confused and scared.

_What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone...._

_So alone_

"Ummm…" Ember said as she looked at this person.

"It's…it's Jessica. You know…I used to tease you in elementary skool?" Riley's mother said; her voice filled with regret.

Ember glared.

"I know…I just…wanted to tell you that I feel so bad about the things I said and did to you…I've been wanting to tell you how sorry I was since High Skool, but you seemed to just disappear." Jessica explained.

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are_

_It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my_

Now seeing her, Ember was surprised that she hadn't recognized her. Her appearance hadn't really changed except for the obvious changes and that her hair was longer.

Everyone else just stared at the scene. Hoping that a fight wouldn't break out…especially Zim.

"I…I guess I didn't really see how hard you had it until I ran into some tough times…I really am sorry." She turned to Dib. "Dib…" She looked away; not able to say that she had always believed him…to apologize to him too.

_We are  
We are (it's all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control_

"I know I don't deserve forgiveness…But, maybe I can help?" Jessica said as she looked at the spaceship. It didn't take a genius to see that something big was going on.

Ember stayed quiet; unsure of what to say.

Jessica held out her hand. She smiled…something she wished she had done when she and Ember were kids.

Ember looked down at Jessica's hand…unsure. Should she forgive her?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And I'm gonna end it right here. So…Do you think Ember should forgive Jessica? One of her old bullies…Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

I was a little rushed with chapter…so the details will be explained in chapter 16.

Song: We Are by: Ana Johnsson.

Next chapter should be up soon!


	16. A Promise?

Hopefully I'll get this chapter done and posted before the end of the day.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: A Promise?

Ember's eyes darted to Jessica, to her out stretched hand, to Zim, then to Jessica again. There was nothing but silence; the only sounds being from the strong gusts of wind the ship was creating.

Jessica stood there; close to losing her calm emotions.

"…Yeah, why not?" Ember said as she smiled and shook Jessica's hand.

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled their hands apart. "So, mind if we come along?"

"Sure. Seems as if we need more people anyway." Ember said with a shrug and a small smile.

Jessica and Riley both smiled, both looked much more lively. Riley ran off, joining Maddie, Dylan, Tami and Tia as they walked into the aircraft that still waited for them.

The adults, Gir and Serpent followed; Zim always keeping a close eye on the humans (besides Ember of course). Hey, he might have drastically changed over the years…but some things would never change.

"Ready?" Zim whispered to Ember as the door closed behind them and they began to fly up.

Ember nodded. She felt the two laser guns on her belt, along with a third in her jacket pocket that was to be Maddie's in case she needed it.

A confident smile appeared on everyone's face as the spaceship broke through Earth's atmosphere, and the Massive came into view. With the exception of Gir…who just kept on annoying the SIR Unit flying the ship.

Ember walked up to the main console; trying to drown out the loud sounds of the two SIR units next to her.

"Don't worry, Kodi…We're coming." She whispered as she pressed her hand against the glass of the window she stared out of.

The confident smile on Zim's face vanished as he heard Ember's softly spoken words.

"Oh Ember…You still think that Kodi was kidnapped." He whispered; going unheard.

------

"They're getting closer." The Master whispered to the Raven as her eyes slowly opened. She stood; allowing the Raven to perch on her shoulder more easily.

She walked over to a nearby window; staring off into the vastness of space. "They're still a great distance away…But they're closer; I can feel it."

The Raven stared out with her. Its emotionless red eyes almost never blinking.

"What?" Kodi asked as he stared up at the balcony she stood on; her back to him.

"Kodi, are you ready, child?" The Master asked as she turned around to look down at him; right into his midnight blue eyes.

Kodi didn't say anything; he just looked down at the ground.

His ear buds were still in his antennae. A song began to play; fitting the mood.

_Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run_

"Something troubling you?" The Master asked in a warm voice.

Kodi looked up. "Can…Can you promise me one thing?" He asked; nearly on the verge of tears.

"Of course. What?" The Master said as she leaned on the railing; her arms supporting her.

_You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

Kodi looked down again. "Promise me…You won't hurt them." He said in a quiet voice; yet his request still was clearly heard to the Master and the Raven.

There was a long pause.

The Master stared down at him; the Raven doing the same.

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time_

A slight smile appeared on the Master's face as she looked down at him; she then looked at the Raven, then looked away. Leaving it to explain.

"If that is what you desire…Then fine; we promise." The Raven said as it flapped its wings a few times.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

Kodi looked up and smiled a bit; his mind put at ease for the time being. "Thank you." He whispered as he began to listen to the song more closely.

"Of course, child….Anything you want." The Raven said in a sly voice as it smiled creepily.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try  
_

_It's alright_

The Master and the Raven looked at each other; both thinking the same thing. After a few seconds; their eyes pulled apart and the Master went back to what she was doing.

"Make the preparations! I don't want any surprises or set backs!" She yelled to the seven or eight Resisty crew members that controlled the ship, who were currently in front of her.

"Yes, Master!" They all said in unison as buttons were pressed and weapons were set on alert.

Ash and Serina walked in. Now standing beside Kodi; they awaited to hear their leader speak.

"The time's almost upon us." Was all she said as an alarm went off; telling everyone that the Massive's current location was…close.

"It's time." She said with an evil smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry this chapter is more than a week late. I've just been having some trouble with getting on the computer and actually finding time to type after finishing my homework.

Next chapter of "A Wolf's Nature" Should be up tomorrow (or tonight if I'm lucky), along with "Cheating the Hellhounds".

Song: So Cold by: Breaking Benjamin

Next chapter should be up soon (I hope) :)


	17. Unmasked

Finally! I can finally focus on new chapters and not homework…So far, I don't like being a Junior!! But, I'll eventually get over it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Unmasked

"Hurry up!" Tallest Red shouted as he and Purple led the way out the Massive and onto the almost equally sized Resisty ship.

The group followed; understanding that if they didn't get through the halls of the enemy ship fast enough, they would lose the element of surprise that they still thought they had.

Dylan seemed to struggle with having to run such a long distance to get to the control room; so much that Dib and Maddie had to stop and wait for him. This seemed to irritate the Tallests a bit.

"Ember, if these humans are going to come along, they have to keep up!" Red said as he, Purple and Zim lingered on the path.

"I'm sorry, My Tallests, but these humans aren't made for the same fighting that Irkens are." Zim explained.

"You're just lucky that we're helping you out!" Red snapped as he looked at Zim. It wasn't much of a height difference anymore.

"That just brings up the question as to why you even want to rescue a simple test subject." Tallest Purple said as they began to run again.

"It's…a very important test subject." Zim said in a quiet voice as he looked back at Ember.

"Yes." Ember said in a sad voice.

The Tallests looked at each other and shrugged. This wasn't the time to question; it was a time for action. That was something that even Gir could see (maybe).

Everyone ran into the shadows the walls gave off as they entered the labyrinth of various sized hallways. It seemed quiet…No alarms, no guards awaiting their arrival…Nothing. Just silent nothing.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard…

---

"What's going to happen?" Kodi whispered to his Master as he looked up at her.

"You'll find out." She said in a sly voice. She stood and turned to the several dark figures that stood behind her; waiting for their orders.

Kodi looked down at the ground as he began to play with the wristband he wore. He stared down at the symbol of his Master…thinking about a similar symbol he had seen somewhere else. He just didn't know where.

"Stay on the alert, child." His Master said as she stared down at him from the balcony.

"Right." Kodi said in a quiet voice; standing up straight.

----

"What is that thing?" Gaz asked; not really impressed.

"I don't know…But it's coming right at us!" Dib yelled as the Raven drew closer.

The Raven screeched as it flew past everyone. Turning around, it stayed there…in the air; staring at everyone with its cold, red eyes.

There was a sudden silence as humans and Irkens alike, both stared up at the eerie bird.

"Turn back!" It screeched as it became more aggressive.

"Not without my boy!" Ember yelled back.

"What?" The Tallest said in unison as they stared down at Ember.

"Uhhh…I mean test subject." Ember said; trying to make up for her last statement.

"Foolish human." The Raven said as it stared down at Ember; its beak forming into a smirk as it flapped its wings even harder.

"Look out!" Zim yelled as he forced Ember to the ground right as the Raven attacked. Its sharp beak threatening to cause serious injury.

"Thanks." Ember whispered as she recovered and got up. She turned and stared back at the Raven who looked like it was getting ready to do it again.

Tami and Tia hadn't spoken since they had gotten onto the ship; but, it was obvious that even they didn't like this bird. As creepy as it may be.

The Raven snickered as it dove down again; this time aiming for the children.

"Okay…I've had enough of this." Tami whispered as she pulled out a laser gun from her belt. She aimed and fired; watching as the Raven was hit and flew back.

"Nice aim." Tia said to her sister as Tami put the laser away. "Where'd you get a laser gun?"

"I snuck it from Uncle Dib when he wasn't looking." Tami whispered back with a hint of laughter in her voice.

The Raven finally landed on the ground with a slight thud. It twitched a bit as it...sparked?

"What the…" Maddie whispered as she watched the strange reaction in the bird.

It twitched even more; making robotic noises as it moved. Causing more sparks to fly from it.

Everyone took a step or two back; fearing the thing might explode. But, they never really had any reason to fear. The Raven's eyes dimmed, then brightened back up; like a computer re-booting itself. It got back on its feet, glaring at the group.

"Just you wait…Zim." It said in a harsh tone before it took off and disappeared.

'How did it know my name?' Zim thought as silence filled the room.

"C'mon. We're almost there." Tallest Red said as headed up the hallway; making Zim snap out of his thoughts.

"How do you know?" Dib asked.

"Because, this is the ship that the Resisty took Ember to when they kidnapped her…It's just painted differently now." Tallest Red explained.

Maddie gasped and looked up at her mother.

"It's okay…I wasn't kidnapped. Tallest Red's just being dramatic." Ember whispered down to her daughter; trying to comfort her.

The group made their way through the dark and dimly lit hallways. They had to move slowly; fearing that if they ran, they would make too much noise.

Though, it was now quite obvious that they no longer had the element of surprise.

Finally, they seemed to reach their destination.

Maddie took out her Zune and picked a song; trying to get herself to calm down.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

---

"They're here." The Master whispered as she turned to look at the entrance.

The dark figures that still stood behind her began to get restless. A few began to walk forward; wanting to attack the group that approached.

"Stop! No one attacks until I say so." The Master yelled; making the figures stop and stare at her. They almost seemed afraid.

The large door began to slide open…

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

The Master smiled as she saw the two leading the way…along with the one she wanted to see the most following close behind.

"It's been awhile, Zim." The Master said as she leaned on the railing. "Along with the Tallests."

"Where's Kodi?!" Ember shouted. Reaching to her belt and feeling one of her laser guns.

_When darkness falls Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight _

"Well, if it isn't Ember. So nice to finally meet you." The Master said calmly.

Kodi hid in the shadows underneath the arch-shaped balcony; he wanted to run out to his parents…But that was something that his Master told him not to do.

Ember growled. "Where is he?!" She shouted even louder.

_The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight_

_The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom_

"My, aren't we impatient?" The Master said; still in a clam voice.

Zim glared up at the tall figure, also noticing the several others behind her…Some seemed to be more than a little familiar.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

"You know Zim…I did this all for you." The Master said eerily.

"What do you mean?! I've never even met you!" Zim shouted. At least…he thought he had never met her. Then again, her face and most of her body was cast in dark shadows; so he didn't know what she looked like.

"Oh Zim, I'm crushed that you wouldn't remember."

_Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will figth( I will fight...)_

"Oh well, maybe you'll remember them." The Master said as she motioned for the figures to reveal themselves from the shadows.

"…Lard Nar?" Zim asked; not really shocked…Just a little surprised to see him again.

"That's not all." The Master said as she snapped her fingers.

"Ash and Serina…" Ember said in a calm voice as she saw her brother and his…girlfriend.

_Now realise  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise_

_but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night_

Jessica and Riley looked at each other; a little confused as to what they had gotten themselves into.

Ember watched as one last figure stepped up…Her eyes widened. "…Father?" She whispered as she stared up at the ghostly figure she thought she had seen the last of a long time ago.

The demon that was once her father glared down at her, but it stayed silent.

"But…How?" Ember said as she took a step back.

"Who…who could possibly know all our enemies?" Zim asked himself as he glanced down at the floor. A flash of the symbol that he had seen on the wristbands Kodi, Ash and Serina had worn went through his mind.

He knew where he had seen that symbol before.

"Who…who are you?" Ember asked as she stared up at the Master. She watched as the same Raven seemed to appear out of nowhere and perch on her shoulder.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

"…Tak." Zim answered for her as she stepped out of the shadows. Her all-too-familiar deep purple eyes and facial expression burned into their memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…Did I seriously surprise anyone with Tak being the master?

Song: Angel of Darkness by: Alex C. feat. Yasmin K.

Next chapter should be up soon. :)


	18. The Fake and Used

I actually got into a fight with one of my friends about Mimi….She says I should have kept her Black cat demon disguise. Though, if I did, it would have been too obvious…Besides, I think raven suites Tak just fine.

…Just felt like saying that.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: The Fake and Used.

"Tak!" Zim's anger-filled voice echoed throughout the room. His eyes stayed on Tak's; their eyes were locked with one another.

"Calm down, Zim." Tak said in a calm, emotionless voice.

The room fell silent; everyone looked at one another. The only sounds being the various beeping ones coming from the computers and several consoles that surrounded the room.

"Where is he?!" Ember yelled threw gritted teeth. She felt on her belt; ready to grab one of her lasers.

Tak turned her attention on Ember. Her unsettling and dark, purple eyes focused on her as she said in the same calm voice, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I don't care! Tell me where Kodi is!" She yelled.

"Oh, I think you would care." Tak said with a sly smile on her face. "He's my old rival…He still is."

Ember didn't look impressed. She just continued to glare up at Tak; trying not to look at her demonic father.

"No wait, 'rival' isn't even an appropriate word for what he is to me. He's too incompetent for that. The only reason why he drove me away was because of his stupid robot and computer getting lucky!" Tak yelled as she suddenly lost her calmness.

Ember had no idea what she was talking about…it must have been during her kidnap. Still, she didn't care.

Zim glared…speechless.

Tak gave him another sick-happy smile. She looked away from him as she said, "Well, here he is." She snapped her fingers, the signal for Kodi.

Kodi stepped out into the light; his headphones still on, began to play a song.

_Small, simple, safe price  
Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets  
This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals  
And I am not afraid to die  
I'm not afraid to bleed, and fuck, and fight.  
I want the pain of payment  
What's left, but a section of pigmy size cuts  
Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks  
Would you be my little cut?  
Would you be my thousand fucks?  
And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid  
To fill, and spill over, and under my thoughts  
My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter  
I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart  
Love is not like anything  
Especially a fucking knife_

He stepped out; shame filled his eyes as he stayed silent.

"Kodi!" Ember shouted as she took a step towards him. She was going to run to him…but Zim stopped her. He shook his head and held her hand as she stepped back.

Kodi looked away from his parents and stared at the cold, tiled floor.

_Look at me, you can tell  
By the way I move and do my hair  
Do you think that it's me or it's not me?  
I don't even care  
I'm alive  
I don't smell  
I'm the cleanest I have ever been.  
I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry (dry)_

"He has become one of my most loyal followers." Tak said in a creepy tone.

"Liar!" Ember shouted up at Tak. "Kodi would never—"

"No…He's right." Kodi said in a quiet voice, almost to the point of whispering. "I…I did join her." He added.

_Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake  
Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake  
I'm a fake_

"Kodi…No…" Ember whispered, shaking her head a bit. She looked to Zim; who just nodded in agreement to what Kodi had said.

Kodi began to play with the wristband he wore, again. He turned it around so the symbol was facing towards his mother.

Ember gasped. She looked at the symbol, then to the symbol that was engraved on the wall to the side. A near-perfect match.

_Do I drink? Do I date?  
I've got perfect placement all my ink  
Satisfied, in your eyes  
I'm the biggest fan I've got right now  
I made sure, that I look how I wanted to look  
The people around me, the people surround me  
I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry (dry)_

Another silence filled the room as everyone waited for what Ember was going to say next.

"I…I don't care! We're taking him back home, where he belongs!" Ember yelled as she fought back tears. She looked up at Tak, giving her a dirty look.

The others nodded in agreement.

_Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake  
Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake  
I'm a fake_

Tak narrowed her eyes. "Very well, have it your way." She said in an eerie tone as she snapped her fingers, again.

Two of the Resisty's crew jumped into action; they rushed to the rescue group.

"Just Zim for now…" Tak said with a smirk on her face as she watched with enjoyment.

The two members grabbed him, holding his arms tightly. Zim resisted, but a painful shock to his PAK kept him from using any weapons. They began to drag him away.

The others tried to help, but they were tossed aside and thrown to the walls.

_My stomach hurts now, and all tied off in lace  
I pray, I beg for anything, to hit me in the face  
and this sickness isn't me, I pray to fall from grace_

Kodi gasped as he watched. He turned to Tak and yelled, "You promised you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Yes, well…I don't do well with promises." Tak explained as she smirked; Mimi smirked as well as she stayed perched on her shoulder.

Hate filled Kodi's eyes as he continued to glare up at her.

_The last thing I see is feeling  
And I'm telling you I'm a fake  
And I'm telling you I'm..._

_Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake  
Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake  
I'm a fake_

Tak snapped her fingers once more; never taking her eyes off of Kodi's.

In an instant, two more guards rushed out. They grabbed Kodi by the arms.

Fear and surprise replaced hurt and hate in Kodi's eyes as he was grabbed, along with confusion. "Why?" He whispered.

"I no longer have any need for you." Tak said in a cold voice that matched her cold stare. "Your only use was to get Zim here…and that task has been fulfilled. You are useless to me now, for I don't need a brat like you running around here."

Kodi was dragged to the door and out; he looked to the surprised faces of his friends and family. No one moved to stop the big guards…

Kodi's eyes filled with a few tears as the door slid closed and he was taken farther away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…it took me a long time to get this chapter done. Getting a little depressing, huh? Hopefully you liked it :)

Song: I'm a Fake by: The Used

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	19. Realizing the Consequences

YAY!! Time for another fun-filled, heartwarming chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Realizing the Consequences.

Kodi and Zim were taken to a cold, steel cell in some sort of stereotype dungeon. This harsh place seemed like it wasn't even on the ship; like they were thrown to some other place…Like they were out of reality itself.

Zim was dragged in ten minutes before Kodi. Chains held his wrists together, hanging him from the ceiling. His ankles were also restrained by heavy chains; they made movement nearly impossible. And the chains weren't the worst of it.

He watched as Kodi was forced in and shoved into a smaller part of the cell across from him; the only thing separating them were thick, steel bars.

The guards left, closing the door behind them and shutting out most of the light. They were left in silence.

Both glanced at the other, only when they knew the other wasn't looking at them. Their eyes never met.

Kodi still had his headphones on; a song began to play. One that really fit the mood.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies_

Finally, Kodi spoke. "Dad," He began with a sigh. "…I'm sorry." He managed to say at last. Kodi looked over at his father, who just looked down at the floor; his red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.

The silence returned; making Kodi feel uncomfortable.

_So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
_

_What I`ve Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become_

_Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done_

"Why?" Zim whispered.

"What?" Kodi asked. He wasn't really expecting his dad to answer without a yell.

"Why did you do this?" Zim said in a slightly louder voice. He looked up and over at Kodi and their eyes met. But, the contact was quickly broken.

Kodi didn't answer.

"Answer me, Kodiak!" Zim said in a raised voice.

Kodi glanced up at the sound of his full name. "I…don't know. To prove something to myself I guess."

Zim shook his head a bit as he looked away. "Prove what, Kodi?"

"To prove…that I can actually be something to be proud of." He whispered as he looked up.

_Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty_

"You were already something to be proud of!" Zim caught himself yelling and he quickly lowered his voice.

"Yeah? Well you didn't make it seem that way!" Kodi yelled back. He glared at his father.

Zim sighed. "Kodi, do you really want to know why your mother and I didn't want the Tallests to find out about you and your sister?"

"Why?" Kodi asked, a little calmer as he spoke.

_So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away_

_what I`ve Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done_

"It's because…I didn't want you and Maddie to be taken away." Zim said in a sad voice.

"Huh?" Kodi whispered as a reply. His face showed of nothing but confusion.

"See, in Irken society, you're trained to be a soldier as soon as you're born. You're trained hard and without mercy. I didn't want the Tallests to find about you, because chances are they'd see you and Maddie as fresh meat for the obstacle course. And take you two away." Zim explained.

Kodi didn't say anything. He just looked down at the ground; he began to study the wristband he still wore with the small amount of light that was in the cell.

"Kodi, I was raised like that. I can't tell you all the horrific things I've witnessed…and at such a young age. That can really mess an Irken up." Zim looked away from his son.

_For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done_

_what I`ve Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done_

A silence filled the air as father and son refused to look at each other.

"Kodi…You don't know how much your mother and I love you and Maddie." Zim looked at his son. "It's very rare for an Irken to have children. It's even frowned upon now." He added.

Kodi looked up. "Really?" He asked in a quiet voice.

_What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done_

Zim nodded. "Yes." He answered softly.

Kodi leaned against the wall he sat near. "I'm so sorry. I…never meant to have anything like this happen."

Zim just looked down at him.

----

The rest of the rescue group looked up at Tak with fury in their eyes. Especially Ember. She watched as Tak laughed evilly, commanding her "followers" to do the same.

"You're nothing but a coward!" Ember's loud voice echoed throughout the room; making everything and everyone stop in their tracks.

Tak stopped laughing, along with her "followers". She glared down at Ember; who glared right back up at her.

"Go ahead, say that again. Now that you have my full attention." Tak said threw gritted teeth as her claw-like fingers gripped the railing.

"You heard me! You're. A. Coward!" Ember said with attitude; daring Tak to do something. "Are you going to just stand back on the sidelines and let your little slaves do everything? Why don't you be a real leader and come down?! Join the fight!" She yelled.

Tak narrowed her eyes as she continued to glare down. Her antennae flat against her head in fury as she snapped her fingers.

This time, Ash and Serina took action. But instead of jumping down to fight, they each pulled out laser guns. Pointing at the crowd of humans and Irkens, they fired.

Strong lasers shot randomly as everyone either ducked or ran; the parents protected their children.

Maddie didn't know where to run; she seemed trapped between lasers as she covered her head. "Mommy!" She shouted as she ran towards Ember and was forced behind her as another stray shot came their way.

Maddie only called her mom "Mommy" when she was scared…Or when she wanted something and was trying to be cute, but it was mostly when she was terrified.

"…Mommy?" The Tallests said in unison as they looked over at Ember; almost completely forgetting what was going on at the moment.

Ember looked over and gave an innocent smile as she pulled out her own laser gun. Always keeping one hand on the top of Maddie's head; who clinged to her.

------

The room was silent. That is until Zim began to struggle against the chains, trying to break them to get free.

Though every time he moved, even just slightly, a painful jolt of electricity shot threw his body. It was, not only to keep his PAK from releasing any kind of weapon, but to also keep him quiet…The rattling of chains was annoying to Tak and the guards.

Kodi watched as his father fought against the pain, trying to pry his wrists apart to break the chain cuffs that bound them.

Zim lifted himself up, slightly. The pain was intense, but he finally began to make progress.

The exotic steel began to bend and crack. A few of the links pulled apart a bit.

Kodi's expression turned to awe and surprise when the metal finally gave way and his dad fell to the floor. The cuffs around his ankles were easily removed; they didn't require a key.

((AN: Aren't I lazy? Lol!))

Zim stood up straight, shaking off the last few pains the electricity gave off. He walked to the door, grabbing a single key that hung from a loop off to the side.

He walked back to where Kodi was and stuck the key in the lock.

"Wait, you're still helping me? I…I thought you were mad." Kodi said.

Zim sighed as he opened the door. "Kodi, you can make me mad all you want, but…we're still going to be family and I'm still going to love you." Zim said with a smirk on his face.

Kodi was a bit hesitant at first. He knew he didn't deserve this kindness. But he smiled back and walked out; getting his hair ruffled up by his dad as he walked past him and to the door.

"Ready to go fight?" Zim asked as he opened the door. Making sure there weren't any guards around at the moment.

"Yeah!" Kodi said. He began to step out, but then stopped and went back. "Oh, hold on a sec." He ran back in, pretty much tore his wristband off, and threw it to a dark corner of the cell. He turned back around, saying "Okay, now I'm ready!"

Zim began to walk, when something made him stop. He looked down to see that his son was actually hugging him. He smiled and watched as Kodi let go and ran ahead.

"C'mon!" Kodi shouted.

"Don't be in such a hurry! You can hit Tak as many times as you want, she's not going anywhere!" Zim called after as he ran to catch up with his son. "Ash either…" He added with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I actually thought that I was never going to get this chapter done. It took me so long…At least I did.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

Song: What I've Done by: Linkin Park

Next chapter should be up soon! :)


	20. Game Over, Tak

Sorry this chapter took so long…I've been having troubles getting motivated lately. Hopefully, it'll get better.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

* * *

Chapter 20: Game Over, Tak

Chaos threatened to ring out as a fight sparked even further. Ember stood a few feet away, her daughter standing close by. The Tallests waited in the background, confused by what was going on. Tak and why she was so set on getting what she refused to call her revenge, why she was interested in Kodi in the first place, and mainly, why the young, weird Irken called Ember "mommy".

"Why don't you go back to your planet, Ember?!" Tak shouted as her minions and guards surrounded her. Her cold, dark purple eyes fixed on the human.

"Wouldn't think of it, Tak! Not after what you've done!" Ember snapped back, feeling her daughter cling to her shirt.

The others of the rescue party were spread all around. Tami and Tia helped each other up, and their mother, Gaz, looked over and helped them both. Dylan picked himself up as he looked around for his father, who was recovering from the harsh attacks that occurred only minutes before.

Serpent dug himself out of a hole he had stumbled in that had been caused by the strong lasers. Gir followed, using his happy attitude to let himself jump up and ignore the dents he had suffered. With his tongue sticking out, he looked happy and ready for some more fun.

Serina clung to Ash, needing his reassurance for another long, cruel battle. He gladly gave it to her as he had one arm around her shoulders, glaring at Ember. A black ball of fire in his other hand, ready to be shot at Tak's command.

Lard Nar and his Resisty army recovered from the heavy shots as well. And the demon that was, or used to be, Ember's father stayed in the corner, ready for more action.

Everything remained quiet. Outside, in the cold regions of space, the rest of the Armada and Resisty battled. Shots fired and a few ships on either side took severe damage with every passing second.

Tak's antennae perked up at the slight sound of footsteps drawing closer to the control room. They echoed off the walls, allowing the others to hear as they came to the large double doors.

They slid open, slowly revealing Zim and Kodi. They paused, standing there for a moment before finally calmly walking into the scene. Kodi seemed a bit nervous as he glanced around, letting his eyes fall to the floor.

Tak studied them both, mostly Kodi. Her cold, distant eyes never faltered when she noticed his wristband was gone. That didn't surprise her, and she really didn't care.

"Well, I see that merely imprisoning you two isn't enough." She said. A small smirk appeared on her face as she snapped her fingers. Several of the Resisty came to her side, awaiting orders.

"Kill them." She said coldly. "I do not care who's alive, and who isn't. My mission is nearly complete, anyway."

"Don't you mean your revenge?" Zim asked, pointing a finger at her with a smart look on his face.

Tak's eye twitched. "No! Not revenge, you incompetent…" Tak paused, allowing her anger to grow just a little more. "…Human-Lover!" She shouted, finishing her insult.

Zim stood there. True, he did think it was hilarious to hear and see Tak's temper flare. But, that humor in him quickly vanished.

"Oh, no she didn't." Ember harshly whispered as she looked up at Zim.

Tak smiled, once again, recollecting Zim's distaste for humans. With her temper set aside, she prepared to fire an attack.

To calm her nerves, Maddie had begun to listen to her music. She glared at Tak, suddenly feeling an urge to get revenge. But, the music calmed her down a bit, letting her despise for Tak be shoved into the back of her mind and set aside for a later point in time.

_Game over. There are no rules in this game except win at any cost._  
_The time has come  
Once and for all  
You met your match  
You will fall _

Tak's anger was starting to resurface; she knew the odds were now with Zim and Ember. She could see out of the corner of her eye that the Armada outside were making quick work of the Resisty Army. A growl escaped her lips as she yelled, "Attack!"

Streams of lasers were shot straight at the team of Irkens and humans. They dodged them, jumping just in time to escape. Zim stood, helping Ember and Maddie to their feet. The others stood, clearly ready for more.

They needed cover. Ember knew that, she turned. "Dragon!"

Serpent looked up at her, confused. Kodi and Zim looked at her as well; Zim looked away, remembering that Ember had had such a strong bond with Dragon.

"Oh…Right." Ember said in soft tone. "Sorry, Serpent." She said as he came to her side. She grabbed several of the small, metallic balls off Serpent's collar and threw them to the ground, allowing for white smoke to explode out.

_This little game we play is gonna break us down  
Only one of us can wear the crown  
It's not as easy as you thought it'd be  
When it's down to you versus me_

Now under the temporary cover of the smoke, the team went to work taking down the enemy. Mainly the guards and other Resisty members that stood in the way of getting to Tak.

The guards were easy to take down; all were the typical big, slow idiots. They lay on the floor, knocked out cold.

"You'll never win, Zim!" Tak shouted, her voice echoing and bouncing off the metal walls.

"Oh, really? Because it seems that you're the one that'll never win." Zim mocked. The sound of him punching another Resisty member came, along with the sound of someone falling to floor.

_I play rough  
I don't need to try  
You'd like to play me  
But the score never lies_

_Game over  
Game over  
Game over  
For now_

The smoke cleared, revealing a not-so confident Tak. A chill went down her spine as she turned her head slightly. There stood Zim, one of Ember's laser guns pointed right at the side of Tak's head.

Zim's eyes narrowed to look at her. He followed her gaze, watching as she saw the mangled bodies of the Resisty Army. Lard Nar lay on the ground, dazed by what had happened. Ember's, now demon, father had given up and vanished. All that remained were Ash and Serina.

_Winnin' the game  
The only rule around  
No more good luck  
Or cheers from the crowd _

Ash held a black ball of fire in his hand, staring right at Ember who stood between him and Zim. "Don't think you can beat me, little sister!" Ash yelled as he glared at Ember.

Ember just rolled her eyes at her brother's attempt to intimidate her. She suddenly turned her head to see Serina charging at her, pulling her fist back to throw a punch. Ember sent a wave of physic, purple energy as she swept her hand across the air.

Serina went flying back and crashed into the wall, causing a pretty big dent. She slid down to the ground, knocked out cold.

Ash looked over at Serina, then turned back to glare at Ember. His glare was met as Ember growled and said, "You're gonna end up just like her in about a minute."

_When the game began you never thought you'd lose  
But your time is up I play to bruise  
You look around and find you've lost your team  
You tried your best but you ran out of steam_

A smirk appeared on Ash's face. "Oh, really?" He said with a small laugh.

"That's right!" Ember shouted as she sent a wave of energy his way. Ash managed to stay on his feet as the energy hit him; he looked over at her, feeling like some of his power had been drained.

"You came out of nowhere and not only terrorized me; you had to drag my only son into it!" Ember snapped as another wave hit Ash, draining more of his energy.

"You tried to teach him to be just like you! A low-life coward, whose sole purpose is nothing more than being the pathetic slave to any useless being you feel is worth being followed! "

Ash was hit again.

"And worst of all, you took him away from his family!"

A much bigger wave of energy hit Ash, knocking him off his feet and sending him crashing into the wall Serina had. He fell and lay beside her, knocked unconscious.

_I play rough  
I don't need to try  
You'd like to play me  
But the score never lies_

_You're all out of wishes  
Kiss your dreams goodbye  
The end's the same  
It's not whether you win or lose, it's  
How you play the game_

Ember took deep breaths as she calmed herself down, allowing her eyes stop glowing and return to normal. She turned to Zim and Tak as they talked.

"You're really going to kill me? In front of your children?" Tak said in a soft, yet mocking tone. "Now, what kind of father would do that?" She added.

"You're right." Zim said with a small smirk on his face. He dropped the laser and kicked it towards Ember. "Even that's too good for you, Tak." Zim said, taking a step away from her.

_Game over  
Game over  
Game over  
For now_

"Big mistake!" Tak shouted, throwing a punch and hitting Zim hard in the jaw. She jumped back as he threw a punch himself and dodged it.

Zim paused, never taking his glare off of Tak. His look seemed to shift from being angry and hate-filled, to confident. He took several steps away from Tak, leaving her confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing. This isn't my battle." Zim said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Tak said as she turned and was met with a wave of energy that glowed a sort of midnight blue color. Though, it was weak, it still took her by surprise, making her take a few steps back. A second wave came just seconds later; this one glowing light blue.

Kodi and Maddie stood at a distance, their eyes glowing. With Kodi's eyes glowing midnight blue, and Maddie's light blue.

"What?!" Tak shouted as she stared down at the twins. She began to walk up the stairs to the balcony, trying to get away.

_Is that all you got?  
Come on!  
Uh uh!  
Bring it on!_

Maddie held back as she watched Kodi run after Tak. He sent a wave of energy Tak's way, but it disappeared before making contact. His power was drained; he had to attack some other way.

"Ha! You pathetic brat…Didn't your mommy teach you to use your power more wisely?" Tak yelled as she laughed.

Kodi glared up at her, seeing that she was halfway up the staircase. He looked around the nearly destroyed room. He spotted a long pipe near him and picked it up. This only caused Tak to laugh even more.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?!" She said.

_Game over  
Game over  
Game over  
For now_

Kodi strengthened his grip on the heavy metal pipe. He began to run up the stairs, picking up speed when he saw that Tak was trying to get away.

Tak took several backwards steps, almost making it to the top. "No!" She shouted, flinching as he came closer.

Just as he was within good range, Kodi jumped up on the railing, holding the pipe in both hands. He jumped off as he got around Tak. He swung the pipe as hard as he could, feeling as it made contact with the ship's main control board.

_Game over _

Kodi dropped the pipe as he watched the control board spark, seeing the large crack and amount of good sized dents he had caused.

Everyone paused, waiting for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long. A loud computer-like voice sounded as various lights flashed red.

"**Self-Destruct Mode launched. Total self-destruction in five minutes**."

A countdown began.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. Stupid finals….

Hopefully I can get chapter 21 posted in about an hour. I have so much time to kill…YAY!! Winter Break at last!!

Oh, and there with be 2 more chapters. Also, 2 sequels. Just simple stuff that revolves mainly around the twins. Just saying it now, there will be no more Tak, Ash, Serina, or any enemy…

Song: Game Over by: Alexa Vega (I love that song!!)

Next chapter should be up soon! :)


	21. Time to Go Home

Hopefully I can finish this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

* * *

Chapter 21: Time to Go Home.

Tak glared down at Kodi. "You little brat!" She shouted over the loud sirens as she grabbed him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You ruined everything!" She screamed, suddenly dropping him to the floor. "Mimi!" She shouted, seeing her robotic raven fly to her.

Sparks flew from it, eventually causing it to begin to smoke and fall to the floor. Tak screamed, more frustrated than ever. She fell to her knees, nearly unable to contain her emotions. She turned to look down at Zim and Ember's team. "You'll be sorry! I'll be back…Just you wait!"

"Of course you will, Tak." Zim said with a smirk on his face. He turned to look at the team, "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" He shouted, watching as everyone got up and began to run out of the room.

Kodi picked himself up and cautiously walked around Tak, who was probably too upset to see him walk away, anyway. He ran down the stairs, following the others. Maddie waited for him, along with Dylan, Tami, Tia, and Riley.

The countdown fell to three minutes as the group made it around one last corner. Several Irkens ran towards them, saluting the Tallests as they ran by, heading deeper into the Resisty's ship.

Kodi quickly put on his ear buds and picked a song, trying to calm his nerves.

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

Several thoughts went through his mind as he watched his family run into the awaiting Massive. His sister and friends ran ahead as he turned to look back at the empty halls.

He looked down to the purple colored tiles, clearly hearing the countdown fall to two minutes. He looked up and back as he heard someone's voice.

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old_

"C'mon, Kodi!" His father yelled.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Maddie added with her typical, nagging voice.

Kodi smiled as he ran up the platform and into the ship. He was greeted by his mother who hugged him. "Let's go home." She said in a warm voice.

_So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love it makes true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

"…Yeah." Kodi agreed as he pulled away. He looked around at the ship, seeing the Tallests look at him and Maddie. He couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Mind telling us who these two are, Zim?" Red asked as they floated over to him.

"Yes, please explain." Purple added as he opened up a bag of chips.

"Well, uhhh…You see, I…" Zim's voice trailed off as he found that he couldn't give a good reason.

"They're our children." Ember said as she stood next to Zim. "I'm sorry we lied, but we had no choice." She said as she gave an innocent smile.  
_  
So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old_

"Hmm…Well okay." Red said as he and Purple shrugged.

"Wait, what?!" Zim and Ember said in unison. "That's it?" Zim added.

"Yeah…Who cares?" Purple said as she shoved another handful of chips into his mouth. "We sure don't." He added.

"Look, Zim, if it wasn't for…Kodi, is it?" Red looked down at Kodi, getting a nod from him, he looked back up at Zim. "Right, if it wasn't for Kodi, then we would have never defeated the Resisty."

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all and then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah_

Zim and Kodi looked back to see the several Irkens they had passed in the halls begin to walk in, dragging Tak, the remains of Mini, Ash and Serina, and several Resisty members in with them. They disappeared around a corner, most likely to contain the prisoners in cells.

"See? So…we really don't care. As long as you and your family stay off of Irk, cuz remember, you're still exiled." Red said in an eerie tone, pointing a finger at Zim. "No matter how tall you get, that will never change." He added with a smirk on his face. Purple nodded.

"Uhh…Right. Of course, My Tallests!" Zim said as he saluted. He watched as they floated away, letting out a sigh of relief.

_Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home_

The ship took off, getting quite a distance away as Kodi turned to look out the window; he watched as the Resisty's ship exploded. He turned back around to see that Riley was now in front of him.

"So…Some adventure, huh?" She asked in a shy voice as she glanced down at the ground, not at all bothered that Kodi was an alien.

"Yeah." Kodi answered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, how did you…?"

"Some weird thing between our moms." Riley said as she smiled.

"Cool." Kodi said, starting a sort of awkward silence between them.

"Oh, just kiss her already!" Maddie shouted a distance away, followed by Tami and Tia giggling a bit.

Kodi blushed a bit as he stared down at the floor. He was surprised when he felt Riley give him a small kiss on the cheek. He stood there, stunned.

"Glad to see you're okay, Kodi." Riley said in a soft voice as she ran off, giggling a bit. "…Thanks." He managed to say as he put a hand to where she had kissed him.

Zim and Ember smiled at each other as they looked away from Kodi.

"Yeah…It's nice to finally go home." Kodi said as Maddie came up and sat next to him.

"And for things to get back to normal." She added.

"If you can even call our family that." Kodi said as he playfully nudged his sister. She punched him hard on the arm.

The group began to laugh as the Earth came into sight.

* * *

YAY!! Two chapters in one day!!

And that's the end! Yes…I know, in the last chapter I said there would be another chapter. But I decided to combine the other chapter into this one.

I might be able to start the next sequel later today….But it might have to wait until tomorrow. Depends if I can get back onto the computer.

Song: Home by: Daughtry.

I hope you enjoyed this story! :)


End file.
